


baby came home

by jesmacallans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Sara and Ava's journey to and through motherhood.





	1. this is the start of something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic I guess so please bare with me! I hope you all will like it. :) I'll try to update it weekly.

“I wanna have kids with you.” 

“What did you just say?” Ava asked. She gently grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulders and sat her down on their bed in the apartment. “I- I wanna start a family with you, baby. Have l-little mini versions of you and me.” The captain of the Waverider grinned, before laying down on the bed. 

“Babe, you’re drunk-” Ava started to talk. 

“I know, but it’s the t-truth.” 

Ava pondered in thought, trying to come up with something to say. “I think I would like to have mini Sara’s too. As long as they’re not as reckless as you are.” She shyly said. “Sara-” The time director looked up to see her girlfriend already asleep. She sighed. “Please remember this tomorrow, Sara.” Ava whispered, before pulling the duvet over the smaller woman and then slipping in too. She fell asleep a few minutes after. 

 

\- 

 

The touchy subject doesn’t get talked about until a few days later. It was on Ava’s mind almost every second of the day. 

Sara and Ava were just eating dinner when the director just blurted it out. “Do you remember what you said? A few days ago. When you were drunk.” The captain looked confused. 

“I don’t know.. What did I say? Was it bad?” 

Ava groaned softly, dropping her spoon and fork and then putting her face in her hands. Now, Sara looked even more confused. She stood up, walked around the table and kneeled in front of her girlfriend. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” She asked, clearly concerned. The captain took ahold of Ava’s hands, getting them away from her face. “It’s stupid, Sara, I- never mind. I should’ve never started this conversation.” She moved away from Sara, grabbing her almost empty plate and walking to the kitchen. 

“No, Ava. You have to talk to me. I promise I won’t judge you or anything. Just tell me what I said. I’m guessing it was pretty embarrassing.” 

 

There were a few minutes of silence. 

 

“You told me you wanted kids. With me.” Ava finally looked at her girlfriend who was sitting on her chair. “Oh god, did I really? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just said that, it was stupid. I was drunk, I’m sorry.” Sara ranted. “Was it true? You want a family.. With me?” The director replied with no emotions showing on her face. 

“I mean, I was drunk, but yes. It’s true. I want to have a baby with you, Ava.” 

Immediately a smile appeared on Ava’s face as she quickly walked over to Sara, cupping her face and kissing her lovingly. “Really?” She exclaimed in between kisses. 

“Yes, you goober. Let’s have a baby.” 

 

\- 

 

A few weeks later, the couple were in Sara’s quarters on the timeship. There had been lots of important missions and magical creatures they needed to catch. Sara and Ava hadn’t spent a lot of time together either, because they were both too busy. 

The two were now cuddling on the bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Until Ava moved to look at her girlfriend properly. 

“Sara, do you still want to start a family with me?” She asked, quietly. A smile appeared on Sara’s face. “Yes, of course I still want to. But- you know we’ve both been busy, so..” She trailed off awkwardly. Ava grinned at her girlfriend’s answer. “Do you want to adopt.. Or-” She asked. 

“What do you want?” 

The director swallowed nervously. “Well, I think..- No, I know, I want to try IVF. One of us would have to go through pregnancy, but we’d have a mini you. Or a mini me.” She smiled. The captain nodded lightly, contemplating. 

“Do you want to carry a baby? Because I honestly don’t think I’d be the right person to do it. With the Legends and all.” 

“I mean, I can do it. I’m the director of the Time Bureau. I mostly sit behind my desk anyway.” 

“Yeah? So, we’re going to have a baby?” Sara grinned. “We’re going to have a baby,” Ava confirmed. “But, there’s still a lot we need to talk about. Like, we don’t even live together yet. Well, not officially. And also the fact that you need to be here a lot more. Especially for our baby when they’re born. I know the Legends are your family too, you can still be a captain on some days but.. I’m just asking for you to be here.” The director continued. The captain was silent for a couple of seconds. “You’re right. I don’t think I want to give up the Legends completely,” Sara tried to say before Ava interrupted her. 

“I’m not asking you to, babe.” 

“But yeah, I promise I’ll be here. Maybe work parttime, or something. We’ll work it out.” Sara grinned. Ava held out her pinky. “Pinky swear?” Sara smiled, hooking her pinky through her girlfriend’s before leaning in for a kiss. 

 

“Let’s do this.” 

 

\- 

 

A few months later, Ava was nervously pacing in the bathroom. She and Sara had visited the hospital a couple of times these past few months. They had officially started the process. But, now, Ava had been feeling sick for almost two weeks. The director usually never got sick, so she decided to take a pregnancy test. 

Two minutes passed by. Ava approached the bathroom counter. Her hands shook when she reached out for it. She immediately teared up when she saw the positive two lines on the display. 

“Oh my god.” 

Ava quickly fired off a text to Sara, telling her to come home as soon as possible. She heard the familiar sound of a time portal opening somewhere in the house. “Ava? Baby, where are you? Are you okay?” The captain exclaimed. “I’m in the bathroom!” She replied back. 

The door opened and in came Sara. She was still dressed for the mission. The woman looked around before her gaze fell on Ava. She immediately got more worried when she saw tears in her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“Ava, what’s going on?” The captain asked, clearly confused. The taller woman quickly held the pregnancy test in front of her face.“We’re having a baby, Sara.” She replied, the happy tears now streaming down her face. “Are you kidding?” Sara looked shocked. Ava shook her head and rested her hand on her still flat stomach. 

“Oh my god, we’re going to be parents?” Sara asked before hugging her girlfriend, kissing her cheeks and then kneeling in front of the woman. She lifted up her shirt and kissed all over her stomach. Ava giggled happily. 

 

“Hey, little Lance. Welcome to the family. Your mommy and I can’t wait to meet you in a couple months.”


	2. I see my future in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara go to the hospital for their first ultrasound scan.

There was a sound of a time portal opening somewhere on the Waverider. Sara immediately perked up from the chair she was sitting in. Zari, who was in the process of eating a donut, smiled knowingly at the captain. Then there were footsteps, and the director of the Timebureau appeared.

“Ava.”

Ava nodded at her girlfriend, a small smile appearing on her face. Sara walked over to her and placed a soft, quick kiss on her cheek.

“Are you okay?” The smaller blonde asked.

The director nodded again, but her girlfriend knew something was up. Sara rose one eyebrow at her in a questioning manner.

“I just- I need to talk to you. In private.” Ava grabbed her hand and pulled her away, to Sara’s quarters.

Once the doors were closed, Ava sighed in relief. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. I was just wondering if you’d want to come with me to the hospital.” But of course, those words only made the captain even more worried.

“T-the hospital?” Sara exclaimed. She stepped closer and put her hand on the other woman’s still flat stomach. “Is our baby okay?” She continued. Ava smiled before kissing her softly. “Our little one is completely fine, Sara. It’s just a check-up. It’s the first scan, honey. Nothing to be worried about.”

Sara let out a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding. “So, you want me to come?” She smiled. “I mean- yes- if you have time? If you don’t, then that’s fine too. You are probably busy, right? I’ll just go alone.” Ava rambled.

“Hey, no. I want to go with you, idiot. I did promise to be here every step of the way, so..” The shorter woman smirked, teasingly.

“Okay, let’s go.” Ava smiled back. She opened up another time portal, which led to an alley, close to the Star City Hospital.

The couple walked back to the galley, their hands intertwined. “We, uh, have an emergency back home in Star City, so we’re going to take care of it.” The captain said, looking at each member of her team.

“Where are we going? What happened?” Ray curiously asked. Sara heard Ava softly groan. “No, you guys have to stay here. I promise everything is fine, Ava and I just have something to take care of.”

The team looked kind of sad. Everyone but Nora. The witch just grinned at the two. It was as if she knew what was going on. “C’mon, go!” She said.

-

“This may feel a little bit cold,” The doctor said before applying some cold substance on Ava’s stomach for the ultrasound. Ava hissed slightly, before looking at the monitor. The second a tiny blob appeared on screen, she started sobbing.

“That’s our baby.” Sara held tightly onto her girlfriend’s hand, now feeling a little emotional at the sight of their child. She furiously blinked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

The doctor smiled at them. He moved the thing around on Ava’s stomach, while also making a few photos that the couple could take home. “You are about eight weeks along. The baby’s heartbeat is normal,” There was a moment of silence before the doctor continued. “Your due date is.. the 9th of February. Of course the baby could be born before your due date or later than that, it’s just an estimation.”

Ava nodded while her eyes were still on the screen. The couple spent a few more minutes staring at their tiny baby before the doctor started cleaning everything up. The director buttoned her blouse back up. The doctor walked out of the room.

A short moment later the doctor returned, this time with two ultrasound pictures in his hand. “Here you go.” He said, handing them both the two copies. “Thank you so much.” Ava said, happily. She looked at her girlfriend who was still looking at the picture in her hand. “Hey,” The director gently tilted Sara’s head towards her and leaned in for a sweet and chaste kiss.

“Are you okay?” Ava asked worriedly when she saw the unshed tears in her girlfriend’s eyes. “I’m- I’m okay, I promise. It’s just- we’re really going to have a baby.” Sara tried to explain. Ava immediately pullled the other woman into her arms and caressed her back. “We’re going to do great. Our kid is going to have the two most amazing moms on the planet.” The director whispered into Sara’s ear, trying to comfort her. They pulled back out of the hug and awkwardly looked at the doctor, who was obviously still there.

“Well, uh, you need to come back in four weeks for your second scan. So, when you’re around twelve weeks. We’ll do tests to see if the fetus has any sicknesses, just to be sure. But I have a feeling this baby is completely healthy, judging by the heartbeat.” The doctor smiled, before motioning to the door.

The ladies took the hint, thanked the doctor again and then left the hospital.

Ava and Sara were just silently walking down the street hand in hand. They both couldn’t stop smiling. Then, they arrived at the same alley where they portalled into. Ava was about to open up a portal back to the Waverider but Sara quickly pushed Ava gently backwards so the director’s back was against the wall.

“What are you-“  
“Sssh… I’m not ready to go yet.”

The captain grinned and then connected her lips with Ava’s soft ones. Within seconds the mood completely changed, the women kissing eachother hard and fiercely.

Sara bit her lip but then pulled back from the kiss with a smirk on her face. Ava chased her lips, wanting more but the shorter woman denied it. “No, baby. More later. Let’s just go to the ship and hope that my team hasn't burned it down.”

  
Ava sighed in disapproval. “I’d love to continue this but you know that it’s also almost time for the weekly Legends pizza party.” Sara continued. She pushed a few buttons on Ava’s watch and then the portal appeared.

The couple stepped through it.

-

They walked on to the ship, already hearing the loud noises of people talking and plates being set down on a table. Ava and Sara both grinned at each other before continuing their way to the galley, where the pizza party obviously was about to start.

“There you guys are!” Zari exclaimed when the couple entered. The hacker was already busy with eating one of the pizza’s. Sara shook her head, before helping Ray putting the glasses and the cutlery on the table.

Nora, however, was taking care of the drinks. She filled a glass with water and walked over to the director. “Here.” She said with a smirk and gave the glass to her. Ava was confused but then shrugged it off.

Exactly ten minutes later everyone was sitting at the table, each with a pizza in front of them. “Can we start yet? I’m starving!” Charlie exclaimed excitedly.

“Wait, wait, hold up. Sara, why are you not drinking?” Zari asked confusedly. Everyone knew that the captain loved alcohol, and never refused a drink.

Sara looked at Ava, clearing her throat. “Well, uh, I just decided to not drink for once.” She said. Sara knew that it didn’t sound believable. 

  
“Hmm, sure Jan.” Zari snickered.

“Do you guys have something to tell us?” Nora asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Ava looked back at her girlfriend and nodded. “It’s fine, Sara. You can tell them. They’re our family too.”

Sara breathed in deeply.

“The reason why Ava and I aren’t drinking is.. it’s because Ava is pregnant.” The captain said, gripping onto the director’s hand for support.

It was silent for a few seconds before all hell broke loose.

“Oh my god, really?! Can I be the godmother?” Zari exclaimed.

“I’ll be your babysitter!” Mona squealed.

“Everyone, quiet!” Nora yelled. It worked. Every person in the room stopped shouting and looked curiously at the witch.

“Thanks, Nora.” Ava said with a grateful smile. “Anyways, she’s 8 weeks along and we went to the hospital earlier today.” Sara said, holding up the sonogram picture. Zari, Charlie and Mona immediately stood up to look at the photo. Everyone was happy for the couple, even John and Mick.

“Congratulations Sara. I gotta say, I did not expect this so soon.” John grinned.  
“Thanks, John.”

“I’m so happy for you two. However, I already knew so it wasn’t really a surprise.” Nora smiled at Ava. “You can feel the baby?” The director asked, clearly intrigued by how powerful her friend is. “I can also hear the heartbeat so it wasn’t hard to tell.” The brunette nodded, sipping her wine.

“If there’s ever anything you need or if you can’t reach Sara when you have a problem, just know that I’m always here for you.” Nora said, sincerely. Ava teared up and immediately hugged her friend.

“Thank you.”

The team spent the rest of the evening eating the pizza’s, drinking and dancing, but most of all celebrating the arrival of the newest Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope you all liked it! Stay tuned for the third chapter; coming soon.
> 
> \- Miranda  
> @jesmacalians on Twitter


	3. need you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some angst... Don't worry, it obviously will have a happy ending.

Sara woke when she heard noises coming from the bathroom. For a few seconds she didn’t know where she was, but then she realized she was at her and Ava’s apartment. “Ava? Baby? Are you alright?” The blonde basically jumped out of bed towards the bathroom.

The sight slightly saddened her. Ava was in front of the toilet, obviously having a case of morning sickness. The captain quickly flushed the toilet and crouched down next to her girlfriend. She caressed her back gently.

Ava leaned back into her girlfriend, clearly exhausted. After all, it was still the middle of the night and they both only got a couple hours of sleep.

  
“Come on, let’s go back to bed.” The shorter blonde stood up and held her hand out. Ava sighed softly before taking her hand.

Ava slid back under the covers. “Do you want something, babe?” Sara asked. “You.” A small smile appeared on the taller woman’s face. “I’m serious.” The captain frowned. “Okay, okay. Ginger tea would be great.” Ava quickly replied. “Okay, my lady. Ginger tea coming up!” Sara exclaimed, running downstairs to the kitchen to fetch her girlfriend some tea.

After Ava drank all of the tea, they both cuddled into eachother. Touching foreheads and intertwined hands. Sara broke the peaceful silence.

  
“I’m actually kind of terrified.” “Of what?” The director asked. “Of being a mother,” Sara sighed. “I’m so scared that I’ll mess it all up. I didn’t really have a great example to follow, you know. With my parents fighting and then later separated.”

  
“You realize that all my memories are fake, right? I’ve never had parents. But honestly, Sara, we’ll figure it out. We don’t need examples. We just need to be ourselves.” Ava said softly.

Sara smiled lovingly before giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. And then on her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, even her chin. The director giggled. “Stop, Sara, you goober!”

The shorter blonde laughed before moving down the bed. Ava looked up in confusion. “What are you doing?” She asked when Sara pulled the hem of her pajama shirt higher and higher, until her stomach was bare.

The captain softly began caressing the slight bump. She softly kissed her bump all over. Ava smiled, but then slowly drifted off to sleep.

“C’mere, I want my cuddles.” She said drowsily. Then she felt two arms around her waist and then she was out. It was clear that she needed to get some well deserved rest. As did Sara.

  
-

“How are you feeling, Director Sharpe? Do you need anything? Do you need to sit down? I can take over if you’re not feeling well, I-”

“Gary, shut up.” Ava groaned, whilst walking to her office in the Time Bureau headquarters. “I’m fine. She stopped at her door and sighed. “I’m sorry, Gary, I haven’t been feeling well. Maybe you could do something for me?” The director turned around and looked at her friend with a tiny smile on her face. “Sure, Director Sharpe. What can I do?” The agent asked, curiously.

“Can you get me some grilled cheese and apple sauce?” Ava grimaced at the thought. This was her first pregnancy craving ever, and it may have sounded crazy but she really, really wanted it.

“I- Okay, sure, I’ll get it now.” Gary said and then ran away quickly.

-

Ava was thoroughly enjoying her grilled cheese when she saw that the Waverider was trying to contact her via video call. She almost choked but then answered the call.

“Sara, is something wrong?”  
“Can’t I just call my girlfriend to see how she’s doing?” Sara smirked.  
Ava smiled coyly. “I’m okay, just having lunch.” She said. She took another bite of her food.

  
“Wait, are you eating.. grilled cheese dipped in apple sauce?” The captain exclaimed, clearly grossed out.

  
A blush appeared on Ava’s cheeks. “Hey, it’s not my fault. Our little one wants it.” She said, putting her hand on her tiny baby bump.  
“I know. Nothing to be ashamed about, babe. Anyways, I actually called you because I need your help.”

  
“See, I knew there was something wrong.” The director groaned. Sara held her hands up, but still with a grin on her face. “It’s just a little clean-up mission. But if you want to, you can come?” The shorter woman winked.

“Just a little clean-up mission?” Ava pondered.

“Okay, I’ll join. Just don’t screw up time and wait for me to get there.”

-

The Legends and Ava were currently fighting a bunch of cowboys who got in the way of the magical fugitive they were hunting. They had defeated most of them, but there were still a few left.

“A small clean-up mission, you said?” The tall blonde said with a sarcastic tone to her voice. She punched one guy in the face, and then quickly grabbing onto her batons.

Sara twirled her bo-staff, trying to fight off two attackers. And by the looks of it, she was succeeding. Once she managed to take them down she looked at her girlfriend who was currently fighting one of the last few guys left.

The captain felt the breath leaving her body when she saw a gun pointed at Ava.

“Ava, watch out!” She screamed.

Ava looked at her in shock, but she saw it too late. Sara ran as quick as she could and literally jumped in between the shooter and her girlfriend.

Then everything went black.

-

“Sara, please, baby, wake up. You have to wake up!” The taller blonde sobbed, trying to cover the wound with her hands as best as she could.

She got startled when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Ray. “We need to get her to Gideon as fast as possible.” He said, calmly, but somehow you could still see the slight panic in his eyes.

  
Mona quickly ripped a piece of her t-shirt off and pulled it tightly around Sara’s shotwound. Ray quickly but gently picked his captain up while Zari opened up a portal to the ship. There they went.

  
Meanwhile, Ava was still in shock, looking at her red hands. Sara’s blood. She broke down in tears again. “No, no. This can’t be happening.”

“Ava, hey.” The director heard that calming voice come through, disrupting her thoughts. She looked up. Nora was there, looking sadly at the other woman. “Come on, we have to go and clean you up.” The brunette woman explained and she held out her hand.

Ava looked at her for a few seconds before taking it and standing up. With Nora’s arm wrapped around her waist - supporting her weight so she wouldn’t somehow fall – they went through the portal as well.

Once Ava got cleaned up, she immediately walked over to the medbay. The other Legends were sitting around Sara’s bed. “How is she?” She asked as she looked at her girlfriend. She was slightly pale, and obviously still unconscious.

“She’s, um-“ Ray stuttered.

  
“Gideon’s busy trying to heal her wound. It might take some time so Sara is-” Zari looked at the director with an apologetic look on her face.

“Gideon put her in stasis until she’s healed.”

Ava didn’t know what to say to that; her eyes went back to looking at Sara. The Legends got the hint and left so she could have some alone time.

She teared up again, sat down and held tightly onto the captain’s hand. “I can’t believe you, Lance. I knew you wanted to protect me but, please, never do that again. I’m so scared.” She sobbed sadly.

“I can’t lose you, Sara. I can’t do this without you.”

-

It’s been three days since it happened. Ava has been on her side this entire time. She didn’t get much sleep, and food. The director didn’t want to leave her girlfriend alone in this state. So, she just stayed. Until the team decided to do something about it.

“Ava, you need to eat, and rest.” Zari said, walking into the medbay with a plate in her hands. A glass of orange juice, two sandwiches and a banana were all on the tray.

“I’m not hungry.” The tall blonde replied, without turning around to look at the other woman. She just kept her eyes trained on Sara.

“Look, you have to take care of yourself. Especially now you’re pregnant. C’mon, eat.” She placed the tray onto the bedside table, looking at Ava encouragingly. The latter gave in, and finally started eating.

-

A few hours later, Ava woke up from a nap. For a couple of seconds, she didn’t realize where she actually was. But then everything came back to her. The mission, the battle, the loud gunshot. _Sara._

Then, insisting knocks sounded on the door. “Ava, wake up! She’s slowly waking up!” She heard one of the Legends shout. That really woke her up. She changed into her normal clothes as fast as she could before running down to the medbay.

-

“Sara?”

  
“Oh, Ava, come here.” Sara held out her arms when she took in the state of which Ava was in. Her girlfriend had prominent bags under her eyes and she was paler than normal.

  
The director basically sprinted to the bed and gently hugged her. “Thank god, I really thought I was going to lose you,” She sobbed into the captain’s neck.

  
Sara just held her, stroking her back and she winked her team. They understood the silent message and left the room for a little while.  
“Babe, you know that Legends don’t go quietly.”

  
“Please never do that again, you jerk.” The taller woman commanded. “I had to protect you. You and our baby. If I had the choice I’d do it over and over again, if it meant that you two would be safe.” Sara explained.

  
"But- I love you. I can’t do this without you.”

  
“I love you too, Aves. And you don’t have to. I’m here. Just like I promised.” The captain smiled.

Ava pulled back and smiled lovingly at her before leaning in for a passionate kiss.  
“And hey, at least I have another cool scar.” Sara winked. “Oh, I can’t believe you.” The director groaned softly.

“Chicks dig scars, don’t they?”

  
“Yeah, I guess they do.” Ava confirmed, before kissing her girlfriend again.


	4. let it all go

“There they are!” Their regular doctor said whilst looking at the sonogram machine. Sara and Ava’s baby was already a lot more visible this time around. 

The couple looked at the screen with big smiles on their faces.  “So, right now the baby is a few inches long. They’re around the size of a lime. The doctor grinned. “Do you want to hear their heartbeat?” He asked the couple. Ava and Sara both nodded quickly.

The doctor grabbed another tool from a drawer and put it on the lower side of Ava’s abdomen. He moved it around for a few seconds, but then a heartbeat sounded across the room. 

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” 

Sara gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on her cheek before gripping her hand tightly. The couple were both in awe. 

“That’s our baby.” The captain said, clearly very emotional because she had tears in her eyes. She looked down and saw Ava looking at her with a smile on her face. 

“What?” 

“I just love you so much.”  

Sara smiled lovingly back. “I love you so much too, babe.” She whispered in her ear. The shorter woman put her hand on the side of Ava’s baby bump, caressing it lightly.

They exchanged a few more soft, chaste kisses before Sara started speaking again. 

“Our little one is going to have the best moms ever.” 

- 

A couple of hours later, they both had to go back to work. Ava was doing some paperwork at the Time Bureau.

Sara, in the meantime, was just basically doing nothing on the ship. It had been quiet; no magical creatures turning up somewhere in time. 

Sara got startled from her thoughts when she heard Gideon’s voice.  

“Captain Lance, you have an incoming call from Ava.” The robotic voice said. Sara smiled briefly before replying.  

“Put her on, Gideon!” 

And then her girlfriend appeared on the screen, looking upset. She immediately could feel the panic rising, her mind thinking of anything that could possibly have made her upset.  

“Ava? What’s wrong?” She asked with a frown on her face.  “Nothing, this is stupid. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called.” The director sighed. This made Sara frown even more.

“Hey, no, it’s not stupid. Talk to me. Something clearly made you upset.” She said with a tiny smile on her face; hoping it would make Ava come out of her shell. 

“Okay, um..-” The tall blonde stuttered, fidgeting with her hands.  

“Would you mind getting me some pickles and peanut butter? I would ask Gary but he’s on a small mission right now and I know you can get it for me because of Gideon.”

Sara’s mouth fell open in surprise. Well, this is not what she had expected. “Are you kidding me?” She exclaimed. “Um, n-no?” Ava uttered, now too with a frown on her face.

“Gosh, I thought something was genuinely wrong. You scared me.” The captain laughed.  “Is this a joke to you, Lance? You know what, nevermind!” The director said. She was clearly angry with the way her girlfriend reacted. 

“Wait! Ava, don’t-” Sara said but getting interrupted by the sound of the call ending. “-Hang up on me.” She sighed.  

The captain was already thinking of ways to apologize to Ava, but then she heard footsteps behind her, startling her from her thoughts.  

“You and Sharpie having some problems, huh?”

John walked in with a small smirk on his face. “Shut up, John. I don’t have time for your games.” Sara responded. The warlock nodded, seeming to take in how nervous his captain had gotten. He sighed.

“Listen, just do what the wifey told you to. Get her some food and talk to her. It’s probably just some mood swings, Sara.” John said. He then abruptly walked away, leaving Sara all by herself. 

A few minutes later, the warlock returned with two jars in his hand – one with peanut butter and one filled with pickles. 

“Here you go. Now, Lance. Go get her.” 

- 

Sara roamed through the halls of the Time Bureau headquarters, trying to find Ava’s office as quickly as she could. She had been there quite a few times but honestly she justt didn’t pay attention to which way she was supposed to go. 

Ten minutes later, it looked like she found it. She was standing in front of the wooden door, the letters “Director Sharpe” staring back at her. The short blonde took a few deep breaths before grabbing the handle and pushing the door open. What she saw next, broke her heart. 

Ava was sitting at her desk, with her head in her hands, lightly sobbing. Sara quickly ran over to her and grabbed her girlfriend’s hands, taking them away from her face. A teary-eyed Ava looked back at her. “Ava, baby, what’s wrong? Please.. Talk to me.” The captain pleaded, wiping the tears away. 

“I-I’m sorry, Sara. I just wanted some pickles. I hate these stupid mood swings. Please tell me we’re alright?”  

Sara smiled sadly before kissing her on the cheek. “Of course we’re okay, you dummy. A few mood swings aren’t going to change this. Just don’t hang up on me ever again.” The captain said, grabbing the two jars and put them on the director’s desk. “Also, look what I have.” She continued.  

Ava’s face lit up immediately. The latter opened the jars and dipped a pickle in some peanut butter and then eating it.  

 “Gosh, that’s disgusting.” The shorter blonde grimaced. “Hey, it’s what baby Lance wants, so.” Ava shrugged, continuing to devour the pickles. Sara laughed at this. She sat down next to her girlfriend, staring adoringly at the other woman. 

“I love you.”  

Ava stopped for a second, before looking at the captain. 

“I love you too. Now, let me eat the rest of these pickles.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! Feel free to leave nice comments and kudos :)
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	5. you mean the world to me

Ava was furiously writing stuff down on a piece of paper. It was currently 3 A.M. at night, but she couldn’t sleep. All she could think about was decorating their future nursery. But for that to happen, they obviously needed to shop for new furniture. The director was making a list of what they needed.

“Babe? What are you doing?” A groggy voice called out from behind her. Then, two arms settled around her shoulders. “I’m- I’m making a list. Also, you should definitely be sleeping.” Ava said with a stern tone of voice.

“So should you, you goober. What is the list for?” Sara asked curiously. The taller blonde put the pen down and turned around slightly so she could look her girlfriend in the eyes. “I’m writing down all the stuff we need for Baby Lance when they get born. And also some stuff for the nursery. Which we still have to get.” She sighed.

The captain could see that the other woman looked very stressed. “Honey, let’s just go to sleep. There’s no need for stress. I promise we’ll write it all down tomorrow. And then we’ll go shopping.” She said. A small thankful smile appeared on Ava’s face.

“What do you say, Miss Sharpe?”

“It’s a deal, Miss Lance.” Ava said, giggling. She took Sara’s hand and they walked back to their bedroom, the two women already excited for what was to come the next day.

 

-

 

After a morning of sleeping in, the couple portalled back onto the Waverider. Ava thankfully didn’t have to get into work, since it was the weekend. The two women smiled at one another before stepping into galley. To their surprise, only two of the Legends were present. Nora and Ray, who were quietly whispering to eachother. Clearly, they were in their own bubble since they hadn’t said anything to Sara and Ava.

“Hey guys.” Sara said with a chipper tone. Ray almost choked in his cornflakes whilst his girlfriend just smiled at the captain and the director. “Oh! Hi!” Ray said, coughing and then clearing his throat. Sara lifted an eyebrow at the man. “Are you okay, Ray?” She asked with a smirk. Ray nodded quickly.

“Anyways, Ava and I will be getting some stuff today that we’ll need for the baby, so.. I guess we will see you later. And please, behave.” The captain said sternly. Nora nodded whilst Ray looked super excited.

“Oh! That’s exciting, I’m so happy for you guys! If you need any help with setting up the nursery for her or anything like that, I’m-” Ray’s rambling abruptly ended when Nora slapped him on his shoulder.

“Hey!”

“Ray, you idiot! I told you to keep it a secret!” The witch exclaimed.

Ava and Sara both looked shocked between the two. “Wait, did you just-” Ava stammered. Sara, however, actually looked angry. Nora looked very guilty. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I could feel it with my magical powers and I needed to tell someone, so obviously I told Ray. I actually thought he could keep a secret, but I guess not. I really didn’t want to spoil this experience for you.” She said, sadly and then looked at Ray.

“It’s okay, Nora.” The frown on the director’s face disappeared, making place for a soft smile. “We’re having a little girl.” She said, turning around and hugging her girlfriend. Sara kissed her cheek quickly, before she turned back around to Ray and Nora.

“If you tell the others, Ray, I’ll cut your eyes out and feed them to you. Now, Ava and I are going.” The captain said, grabbing Ava’s hand and pulling her along.

Off to shopping they went.

 

-

 

The couple arrived at the local shopping center closest to their apartment. They both glanced at each other; it was clear that they were both nervous. Ava leaned in for a small chaste kiss and then tightening her grip on Sara’s hand. The couple stepped inside, looking for the baby store.

Ava pulled the list out from her bag and started reading it.

“So, the first few things we need to get is a crib, a mattress, a set of curtains, a nursing table, a stroller, a high chair, a car seat... And also a rocking chair.” She said, looking at her girlfriend excitedly. Then, she immediately pulled Sara with her to the crib section.

After an hour of half of inspecting and debating on various items of furniture, they walked over to the baby clothes section.

Sara literally giggled when she saw a tiny bodysuit with unicorns on it. “Well, this is fitting.” She said as she held it up to look at it even better. Then, she put it in the basket.

The couple walked down the aisle, getting all the things on Ava’s list.

 

-

 

They’d just put everything down in Ava’s office, which will be turned into a nursery pretty soon. Sara put the last box down and then moved to stand behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist; hugging her from behind.

Ava relaxed, leaning into Sara. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.” She sighed happily. “I know right, it’s crazy. Like.. We’re actually having a little Lance. And if Nora is indeed right, which she probably is, we’re having a baby girl.” Sara grinned.

The director turned around in Sara’s arms, kissing her gently. “We really gonna need to come up with some names.” She said. The captain smiled, before replying. “Okay, but first, I’m taking you out on a date.” “What? Right now?” Ava asked in shock. “...Yes?” “But I look horrible and I’m sweaty and I can’t go out like this, Sara.” Ava complained. Sara frowned slightly. “What? You look as beautiful as ever, I promise. Come on, let’s go.” She held out her hand for the taller woman to take. The latter sighed but then took her hand with a smile.

Sara was about to open a portal but Ava stopped her. “Okay, but wait. Can we have some fries? Baby Lance wants fries.” Ava looked hopeful at her girlfriend.

The captain grinned and leaned in for a short kiss.

“Of course we can have some fries, baby.”

And then they portalled away.

 

-

 

After lots of fries – dipped in strawberry milkshake by Ava – and just a nice, not stressful date they went back home. This time, they took a walk; since the restaurant they went to wasn’t even that far from their apartment.

Ava and Sara opened the front door and startled at the sight of all the Legends standing in their living room.

“What are you guys doing here?” Sara asked, eyebrows raised.

“We decided we wanted to surprise you.” Zari spoke, clapping her hands together excitedly. The couple looked confused at them, but then Gary and Mona led them upstairs, to Ava’s office.

“What are you- oh!” Ava exclaimed. The office wasn’t an office anymore, no, it now was a nursery. The crib and changing table they’d chosen was all set up, Curtains were hanging in front of the windows. The walls were painted a soft yellow, decorated with butterflies and flowers. The rocking chair was in the corner of the room. The Legends had even filled the closet with all the clothes that they bought so far.

The director silently took it all in, tears gathering in her eyes. Sara looked around in awe, but then saw that her girlfriend was sobbing. She caressed her back to comfort her before glancing at her team. They were all staring at them, holding their breaths in suspense.

“Did we mess it up somehow?” Ray asked with a sad tone.

Then, Ava started giggling but shook her head. “No, guys. You actually did something right once.” She said. Sara turned around with an offended look, but then started smiling too. “Ava’s right. This is beautiful, guys. Thank you.” The captain said, also clearly emotional that her friends had actually done this.

Mona started grinning widely before yelling. “GROUP HUG!” She pulled everyone into a hug. Everyone in the room started laughing, hugging tightly. Even Mick and John.

It was then that Ava realized that she couldn’t live without any of these idiots.

 

She had found _her_ family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter! Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos, I really appreciate it and it makes me want to continue even more :) See you soon for chapter 6. 
> 
> \- Miranda  
> @jesmacalians on Twitter


	6. our little family

“Do you want to know the gender?”

The doctor said, looking at Ava and Sara. The couple glanced at one another; both grinning. Because they already knew. “We are already pretty sure what the gender is, but sure. Tell us.” The captain grinned, lacing her fingers through her girlfriend’s.

The doctor moved the sonogram tool around, looking at the screen for a couple of minutes before he started smiling.

“It looks like you’re having a baby girl!”

Ava started getting emotional again but she leaned in and kissed Sara’s cheek lovingly.

The doctor took a few photo’s of their baby and then turned back towards them. “It looks like she is healthy, growing at a steady pace. Has your baby started moving already?” He asked.

The director shook her head. “Why? Is that bad?” She asked, getting a bit nervous. “No, no. It can be between 16 to 25 weeks. Don’t worry. Like I said, your girl looks pretty healthy. It’s going to be completely fine.” The doctor replied.

“Thank god.” Ava sighed out in relief. She smiled at Sara, before kissing her softly.

 

-

 

The captain of the Waverider just sat down on her bed after a tough mission hunting down some magical creatures, when she heard the sound of a time portal opening. She looked up and there she was, her girlfriend standing in front of her.

She still fit in a suit, but had to swap the button-up blouse for a looser shirt. Regardless, Sara still found Ava as beautiful as ever.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” The shorter blonde stood up and looked at the other woman.

“I just missed you a lot, and today was hard, and also I’ve been feeling weird all day. I hate it.” The director sighed. “Come here.” Sara said, grabbing ahold of Ava’s hand and pulling her back to the bed.

She shed off the taller woman’s jacket, folding it the best as she can and putting it on her chair. Sara knows how much Ava hates wrinkled clothes, and she wouldn’t want to piss her off even more.

“Come here, baby.”

Sara patted down on the bed before she laid down on it too, lifting up the cover so her girlfriend could join her. Ava looked grateful, a small smile on her face. She laid down next to the captain and rested her head on Sara’s shoulder.

The couple laid there for a few minutes, Sara stroking through Ava’s long, blonde hair whilst the latter almost drifted off to sleep. The taller woman groaned and moved a bit. “What’s wrong?” Sara whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her girlfriend’s head. “I feel so weird. Like.. Gas pains, or something.” Ava mumbled.

“Wait, hold on.”

Sara slowly lifted up the director’s shirt, revealing her baby bump. She rested a hand on it and held her breath. When she felt what she was looking for, she teared up.

“Ava, those aren't gas pains. That’s our baby. She’s kicking.”

Ava looked at her in shock but then realized that it really was her baby kicking, and teared up too. The couple sat up on the bed. Sara moved to sit behind her, putting both of her hands on Ava’s stomach and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. The director relaxed into the embrace, intertwining her hands with Sara’s.

They sat like that for what felt like hours – enjoying eachother’s company and feeling their baby kick.

 

-

 

“Babe, do you want to go to prenatal yoga with me today?” Ava said, the next morning. They were both having breakfast in the galley, like usual.

“Prenatal- what?”

“Prenatal yoga. It helps pregnant women with breathing and relaxation techniques for labor. And I would really, really love it if you’d come with me.” Ava pouted.

“Okay, I’ll go with you. Only because you’re cute, though.” The captain said, smiling before eating her cereal.

“Yes!” The pregnant woman exclaimed excitedly.

“It’s going to be so much fun.”

 

-

 

“You said it was going to be fun.” Sara muttered sarcastically as the yoga instructor told them about the next pose they needed to do. “Just do it. For me.” Ava pleaded.

“For the next pose, let’s go on all-fours...” The yoga instructor commanded.

Sara smirked and nudged her girlfriend. Ava shook her head. “Sara!” She sighed.

“Now move your hips up, your upper body down and then slowly lay your arms next to your head..”

After that, the captain did start taking it seriously, doing all the poses with Ava. She knew it was important to her girlfriend, But let’s just say that she lowkey felt relieved when the yoga session came to an end.

 

-

 

A couple of days later, the Legends including Ava, Gary and Mona, were all gathered in the galley.

“Ava and I haven’t decided on a name for Baby Lance yet, so we’re giving you all the chance to come up with some names, and then we might pick one of them.”

“I want beer.” Mick grumbled.

“Oh, this is exciting!” Mona happily said with the biggest smile on her face.

“We’re doing this because you’re all our family and we want to include you guys in some way.” Ava continued, smiling at all the Legends.

Everyone started writing names down on pieces of paper. After ten minutes, Ava confiscated all of the papers and sat back down.

“Let’s see, what do we have here... Okay so, the first one is.. Axl?” Ava said, confused. The blonde next to her groaned. “No, Mick, we aren’t going to name our kid after your dead rat.” She said.

“Okay, the next one is.. Astra? John, we aren’t going to name her after the kid you sent to hell.” Sara said, clearly disappointing with the results so far.

The captain grabbed the next paper and read the list of names one of her teammates wrote. Tears gathered in her eyes when she saw the first choice. “Evelyn Laurel Lance.” She whispered aloud. One look at her girlfriend and Ava felt herself tear up too.

“It’s beautiful. Who came up with that name?” Ava said, rubbing Sara’s lower back to comfort her.

To all of their surprise, Gary held up his hand shakily. “Is- is it good?” He asked.

“It’s perfect.”

Sara wiped some tears away and stood up, walking over to the man. He looked at the captain in fear; sometimes he still felt intimidated by her, considering their pasts and what had happened before they all became friends. “Come here.” The blonde woman smiled, holding her arms out.

Gary grinned happily and hugged the captain tightly. Then Mona joined, and Ray, who pulled Nora into the hug too. Nora reached out gently for her best friend, Ava. Even Zari, Charlie, John and Mick came joined the group hug.

“I just want to thank you all for supporting Ava and me, and for being here when we need help. I guess, that’s what family is for.” Sara said, looking at each of her loyal team, her friends, and her girlfriend.

“Thanks for being my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey didn't like this chapter but I hope you guys loved it anyway! Thank you for the lovely comments. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter!
> 
> \- Miranda  
> @jesmacalians on Twitter


	7. love that lasts for a lifetime

Ava sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. The shirt she was wearing didn’t cover her growing belly anymore.

“Why do I not fit in these.. I’m so big already. I hate it.” The director groaned, turning around so she wouldn’t have to look at herself anymore.

Sara looked up at her girlfriend from the bed, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Ava Sharpe. Don’t ever think you’re not beautiful.”

Ava just shook her head. “I’m so big, I literally feel like a whale.” She said, as she paced the floor. The captain put the book she was reading down and sighed softly. “Come here.” She said as she moved her legs into a cross-legged position so Ava could sit right in front of her on the bed.

“But, I’m only 28 weeks along and I still have about 12 weeks to go, Sara. I will get even bigger and I won’t fit into anything anymore and that makes me sad.”

Sara pouted at this but reached out her hands, practically begging Ava to sit there. She complied and sat down but didn’t look at her. “Hey, Ava. Look at me.” The shorter blonde said. Ava didn’t listen.

“Please. Look at me.”

A teary-eyed Ava stared back at her.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked, looking worriedly at the other woman. “I’m just so scared that you’re going to find me unattractive and not good or beautiful enough. I’m scared you will leave me. Maybe it’s just the pregnancy hormones talking right now, but I don’t know. I just feel stupid.” The director whispered.

The captain’s mouth fell open.

“Baby, you’re not any of those things. You’re so beautiful and attractive and you are good enough. You always will be. I love you and I always will.”

Sara leaned in and kissed her girlfriend passionately, trying to convey the amount of love she felt for her.

“Pinky swear?” Ava smiled while a couple of tears still were rolling down her cheeks. The director held her pinky out.

“Pinky swear.” The smaller blonde grinned, putting her own pinky around Ava’s.

 

-

 

A few days later, Ava portalled onto the timeship and was surprised when she saw all the balloons and other decorations. She realized what it was for when she saw a banner that said “Baby Shower”. The Legends really were throwing her a baby shower. This thought made the director smile.

“Sara?” She exclaimed, wandering around. She arrived at the bridge of the ship. The captain was currently trying to hang up some streamers on the ceiling with the help of Ray, which probably wouldn’t end well.

“Do you not have a ladder? I don’t want my girlfriend to fall and break something.” Ava grinned. But Ray wasn’t expecting this sudden entrance of the Time Bureau director, causing him to almost drop Sara in the process. Though, the captain managed to get it up and Ray put her down safely.

“Thanks, Ray.” She smiled and then walked over to Ava. She kissed her softly and then pulled back. “Hey you. Are you ready for this baby shower?” The captain grinned.

“I sure am.”

 

-

 

“Here, Ava. I hope you like this gift.” Zari smiled at the pregnant woman and gave her a present. Ava and Sara both smiled. “Thank you, Z.” The captain said. The taller blonde quickly unwrapped the present but then smiled at what it was. Donut onesies. Because of course, Zari would give them something related to donuts.

Next up was Charlie. She handed them a gift, but everyone could already tell what it was by the shape of it. This time, Sara unwrapped it and thanked Charlie. It was a mini ukelele, specifically designed for babies.

Then it was Nora and Ray’s turn. They both had a bunch of presents in their hands. Ray walked over first and carefully placed the quite heavy gift on the director’s lap. Everyone laughed when it got revealed what it was. Two books, one that said “Science for Babies” and the other one said “Quantum Physics for Babies”.

“This is amazing, Ray. I love it.” Sara laughed.

Nora stepped forward and handed the smaller blonde the biggest present so far. Curiousity took over Sara and she hastily unwrapped it. Turns out, it was a crib mobile; with little stars and planets and a moon.

The witch smiled at the couple nervously, before explaining. “I also might have used my magic, so little Evy won’t ever get a nightmare.”

Ava started tearing up and hugged her friend tightly. “Thank you, Nora. I love it so much.” She said as she wiped her tears and sat back down. Sara immediately laced her hand through Ava’s and looked at her, checking if she was doing okay. The director nodded and smiled in appreciation.

They got pulled out of their little world when Gary and John stood up and walked towards them. The men also had a bunch of presents with them.

They had given all sorts of Beebo merch. A stuffed Beebo toy, a small Beebo t-shirt and also a Beebo pacifier.

“How did you even get all of this?” Sara asked with a raised eyebrow. Gary just giggled loudly but didn’t say a thing. Neither did Constantine.

Mick quickly gave them a stuffed animal, a mouse. “For Axl.” He grunted. Then Nate came towards them and he, of course, gave them a little t-shirt that said “I love my uncle”. This made the whole team laugh again. Mona was the last one, and she gave them a lot of books for them to read to their baby. “Book club forever!” She yelled happily when Ava unwrapped the books.

“Well, I guess it’s time to clean up, right?” Ava grimaced. She noticed that her girlfriend was looking at her and the team weirdly, but she thought nothing of it and moved to stand up.

“Wait, Ava.” Sara stood up and reached in the back pocket of her jeans. Ava didn’t focus on what it was but just looked at her confused. “What?” She asked. The captain gently took ahold of her hand and breathed in and out deeply a few times.

“Sara, you’re scaring me.”

The rest of the Legends gathered around them, all with big smiles on their faces. Yes, even Mick was smiling slightly.

But then Sara opened a tiny box and the taller blonde finally realized what was happening. In front of her was a beautiful golden ring with a medium-sized diamond on it.

“Sara,” Ava exclaimed and put her other hand in front of her face. She was absolutely shocked, She really didn’t see this coming.

Sara got on one knee and caressed her girlfriend’s hand, looking at her lovingly before beginning to say the speech she had memorized.

“Ava, my love. You’ve made me the happiest woman on the planet. You know, when I died and then got resurrected, I never thought I’d be able to have something like this. A relationship. I thought I could never love again, and never be loved in return. I felt like I was a monster, incapable of having feelings. Only bloodlust. I’ve made a lot of progress since then, obviously. But you, you showed me how to feel again. You showed me how to love and how to be loved and I’m so, so thankful for you.”

The women both started tearing up during this speech. But, Sara was far from done.

“You make my bad days less bad. You are always there for me and you understand and get me fully. You are my person,” She said and gripped her girlfriend’s hand tighter.

“I’ve had a pretty horrible past. But you are my present. And hopefully, you will be my future. I want to grow old with you, have our kids. I just can’t wait for us to have our own happily ever after. So, Ava Sharpe, will you marry me and be my wife?”

The pregnant woman put her hand in front of her eyes, fully crying now. Sara looked at her in concern.

But then, Ava started smiling widely before she reached out to Sara, pulling her up and kissing her, hard. “Of course I will, you goober.” She said between kisses. Their family clapped while they embraced eachother.

“I love you so much.” Ava said as she pulled back.

“I love you too, my future wife.” Sara replied with the biggest smile on her face while she put the ring around her now fiancée's finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter like I did writing it! Let me hear what you thought. Thank you for all the lovely comments :)
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	8. I adore you

“Babe, maybe you shouldn’t carry these.”

Sara looked worried at her - now almost 40 weeks pregnant - fiancée, moving to take the plates away from her. Ava recoiled and walked over to the table to set the plates down. “Gosh, I can still carry plates. I may be pregnant but I’m not helpless, Sara.” She said, clearly frustrated.

The director grabbed and put down some of the cutlery next to the plates. It was the Legends’ weekly “family” dinner. They started this tradition a couple of weeks ago, and thoroughly enjoyed just being able to sit and eat food and talk about their adventures. So, naturally it grew into a weekly thing.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, Ava.” Sara walked over to her and slipped her arms around the woman, leaning into her and hugging her from behind.

But that moment was almost immediately broken. The taller blonde pulled away, clearly agitated.

“Don’t, Sara.”

The captain looked at her fiancée for a few seconds in silence. But then, she walked over back to where Ava was standing. “Ava, I’m sorry-” She started to talk, but Ava quickly interrupted her. “It’s okay, I’m just irritated, just let me be, okay?” The other woman replied.

The director suddenly moaned in discomfort, rubbing the side of her belly.

“Are you okay? Is there something wrong?” Sara put her hand on Ava’s, looking at her with worry.

“It’s fine, I just need to rest, I think. I’ll just go to your room if that’s alright?” The pregnant woman looked back at Sara. The latter nodded, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. “I’ll bring you some food later.” She said.

“Thanks, babe.” Ava said.

And then she walked away.

 

-

 

Sara quietly walked into the bedroom, holding a plate of some left-over chicken and veggies. “Ava, are you awake?” She whispered. She heard a grumble coming from the bed. A small smile appeared on the captain’s face before she walked over to the side of the bed.

“Hey, look. I brought some food.”

She gave the plate to a half-asleep Ava. The other blonde smiled and nodded, before eating the food. Sara sat down on the other side in silence. She just softly gazed at her girlfriend. Once the plate was finished, Ava put it on the nightstand, turned around to face Sara and took one of her hands in hers.

“Listen, Sara. I’m so, so sorry. I should’ve never snapped at you like I did earlier.” She said as she caressed her fiancée’s hand. The smaller blonde smiled again, turning their hands over and intertwining them.

“It’s okay. I know I’m fussing about you a lot but.. I’m honestly just nervous. Our little one’s almost here and I just don’t want anything to go wrong or for you to hurt yourself. I know you can perfectly handle yourself but I don’t know. I can’t help it.” Sara said.

“I was just very irritated, and I’ve been in pain all day and I put it out on you. I shouldn’t have done that,” Ava looked at Sara with a hopeful glance. “We’re okay, right?” She continued.

The captain started grinning. “Of course we’re okay. Come here.” She said as she leaned in, framing Ava’s face with her hands and pulling her into a passionate kiss. They kissed for a couple of seconds before Sara pulled away.

“Now, lay back and get comfortable. Miss future Lance, you’re about to receive a massage.”

 

-

 

Ava woke up from her sleep in the middle of the night because she felt cramps in her stomach. She breathed calmly through them, thinking it was just a case of Braxton Hicks. The painful cramps didn’t go away; in fact, they got worse with every minute that passed. The director cursed and moved to wake up Sara.

“Babe, wake up.” She shook the captain after a few seconds because she didn’t get a reaction out of the sleeping woman. “Sara, please wake up.” Ava shook her a bit more. “Wake up!” She exclaimed when another cramp passed through her. This finally woke up her girlfriend, who almost clumsily fell out of the bed.

“What?” Sara grumpily replied.

Ava didn’t respond. She just breathed in and out, trying to focus on anything else than the pain.

“Sara. I think I’m in labor.”

 

-

 

“Can we get some help? My fiancée is in labor!” Sara yelled as they burst through the doors of Star CIty Hospital. Ava was leaning on Sara, one hand on her stomach. A few nurses and doctors helped her in a wheelchair and brought her to one of the birthing suites.

Twelve hours later, Ava was in bed, all hooked up to machines and she also just had the epidural, which helped ease the pain a bit. Sara was holding her hand, sitting on the side of the bed. The director groaned when a contraction came. “Just breathe, baby. Come on, breathe with me.” Sara said as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She smiled as Ava listened and breathed through it. “You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you. You got this.” The captain said as she caressed her hand.

Then the doctor came in, checked her vitals and also how far along Ava was.

“It looks like you’re ready to start pushing, miss Sharpe.”

Ava looked in panic at Sara.

“It’s okay. We’ve beaten a time demon, monsters and another demon who almost managed to take human souls. This is easy peasy. You can do it, baby.”

 

-

 

“C’mon, Ava, push!”

“Baby, take a breath and then continue, okay.”

“You got this, our baby girl is almost here.”

“You can do this, Ava, one more push!”

And then the hospital room was filled by the cries of their little one. Ava sobbed as she looked at Sara, both exhausted because they obviously didn’t have any sleep. Sara was crying also, looking at the other woman with so much love in her eyes. “I told you, you can do it. I’m so proud of you.” She kissed her chastely but they both couldn’t stop smiling; finally realizing that their baby is actually here.

More tears rolled down their cheeks when Baby Lance was placed on Ava’s chest. The doctors and nurses left, to give them some privacy with their child.

“I can’t believe she’s here. This is unreal.” Ava said as she looked down at her baby, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe it either. Gosh, she’s so beautiful. Our beautiful baby. And oh, she’s definitely got your nose and lips.” Sara grinned, wiping some tears away and then caressed the child’s cheek softly.

 

“Welcome to the world, Evelyn Laurel Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! This one was pretty hard to write for me so I apologize for the long wait. Let me know what you think!
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	9. best part of me

“Awww, look at her! She’s so cute and tiny!” Mona exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the newborn with a big smile. The rest of the Legends team and Gary followed her, also with big smiles on their faces.

Sara glanced at her sleeping baby and girlfriend before turning to her team. “Please, don’t talk too loud. I don’t want them to wake up yet. Especially not Ava, considering she literally just had a baby and honestly we haven’t even gotten any sleep since.” She said softly but with a direct tone.

Zari nodded and then walked a little closer to look at Baby Lance. “Look at those little cheeks and that nose..” She cooed.

The team all took turns to look at the baby, all as quiet as they could be to not disturb Ava.

Though, a couple of minutes later, the Time Bureau director woke up anyway.

Sara saw and kissed her forehead lovingly. “Did you have a good nap?” She whispered. Ava smiled tiredly and nodded lightly, not even noticing her friends in the room. “It could’ve been better, I guess. I’m-” And then she saw everyone around her.

“Oh, hey guys.” She smiled. Gary waved excitedly before almost running to the side of her bed. “Are you okay, director Sharpe? Do you need anything? Are you-”

The taller blonde put her hand up as a sign for him to stop rambling. “I’m fine, Gary. A bit sore, but other than that, I’m the happiest I have ever been.” She averted her eyes to her baby who was in a cot next to her.

“Well, if you need anything, just know that I, Gary is the person you all need.” He said.

Everyone in the room looked at him.

“That was too much, wasn’t it?” Gary asked, looking around at his friends.

“Yeah, Gary. It was.” Nate said with a grin on his face but giving his friend a pat on the shoulder.

Ava shook her head but then broke the awkward silence. “Sara, babe, can you hand me her? I want to hold her again.”

The shorter woman nodded, carefully lifted up her daughter and put her down in Ava’s arms.

Ava smiled down at her. “Hey, little Evy. I love you so, so much already, my girl.” She leant down and kissed the baby’s cheeks.

This made Evelyn wake up. She yawned and opened her eyes.

“Awww, look! She definitely has Sara’s eyes!” Charlie grinned.

They all spent an hour fawning over the newest addition to the family. Until Sara asked them to return to the Waverider, so she could have some alone time with her fiancée and their daughter.

-

“I can’t believe we actually have a daughter. Like, she’s here and she’s ours.” Sara grinned, kissing the back of Ava’s hand.

“Me neither.” The director smiled back, looking at the bundle in her arms. A few seconds went by before Ava broke the comforting silence.

“Do you want to hold her for a bit?” She said, holding the newborn up for her girlfriend to take.

Sara shook her head hesitantly.

“Come on, you haven’t held her yet since she was born. Well, not longer than 5 seconds, anyway.”

“I don’t know.”

Ava looked confused before her expression changed. “Oh, I know what this is about.” She said, raising her eyebrow.

“You do?” Sara asked with a hint of surprise but also vulnerability.

“Yeah. You’re afraid. You think something bad will happen when you hold her, don’t you?” The taller woman replied, with a small smile on her face.

The captain sighed and nodded lightly. “It’s stupid, I know. I just.. With my past, it’s hard to be happy for more than five seconds. I’m just scared that I’ll break her, ruin her. I’m a monster, Ava.” She looked down.

“Babe, I thought we went over this already. You’re not a monster. You, Sara Lance, are a badass reformed assassin. Who got resurrected a couple of times and is also captain of a time-travelling ship from the future.” Ava laughed.

“Listen to me. You are extraordinary, Lance. And our daughter is lucky to have a mom like you. You deserve happiness and love. And everything good this life has in store for us. Let yourself be happy, okay? Now, come on and hold her.”

The director held up their baby again, looking at her fiancée with a pout.

“Okay, okay.” Sara mumbled, though with a smile on her face. She carefully took Evelyn out of Ava’s arms and sat down, cooing at the little girl.

“She really is the cutest, huh?” She asked, without taking her eyes off of her.

“I guess that’s another thing she got from you.”

The captain opened her mouth in shock. “No, no, I’m far from cute.” She replied with a smile, finally looking up and gazing at Ava lovingly.

“I love you both so much.”

“I love you too.”

  
-

  
After a week, the couple and their baby were cleared to leave the hospital. Ava was currently holding Evelyn whilst sitting on the hospital bed. Sara was packing stuff in and cleaning up.

“Looks like we’re good to go.”

The shorter blonde said but then realized something. “Wait, hold on.” She said as she looked through the bag they’d taken from home.

“Here we go.” She said as she found what she was looking for. She held up a light purple beanie with matching socks. “We can’t have her get a cold, right?” Sara grinned.

“Do you need me to take her?” She asked when she saw Ava was yawning. The latter smiled softly before putting their daughter in her girlfriend’s arms.

“I can’t wait to have a great nap when we get home. Also, food. I really hate hospital food.”

“That’s okay, baby. You nap and then I’ll order in some food. Does that sound like a good plan?” Sara said as she rubbed Evelyn’s back.

Ava nodded.

The captain quickly put the newborn in the baby carrier before interlacing her hand with Ava’s.

“Well, it’s time to go. I can’t wait to lay down on an actual bed soon.”

And off they went, bringing their baby home for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a surprise chapter for you all!! Let me know what you think or if there's anything you would like to see in this fic. Thank you guys for reading it and leaving super nice comments! See you soon.
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians)


	10. you're all I ever need

The couple arrived at their apartment. Sara opened the front door but what she saw surprised her.

“Oh my.. Ava, look!”

Ava gave her girlfriend a playful shove so she could see what Sara was talking about. But then she saw it.

A huge banner that said “Welcome Home” was now on the wall. Pink balloons were all over the house.

“This must’ve been the team.” Sara grinned as she took in the newly decorated living room. But then she heard a sound coming from the baby carrier.

“Oh, Evy! Do you want a tour of the house?” The shorter woman said in a silly voice. She loosened the straps and then carefully hoisted her daughter out of it.

“You’re going to live here for a while. Wait, let’s start in the kitchen, shall we?”

And then the captain carried Evy to the kitchen.

Ava smiled softly and shrugged her coat off. She sat down on the couch and could already feel herself slowly dozing away.

“…And, here is the living room. And there’s your other beautiful mommy whom I love so much. But she’s sleeping so you have to be quiet, okay Evy?” Sara asked her as if the baby knew the English language.

The director chuckled.

“I love you, you goober.” She said and opened one eye to look at the other blonde. The latter smiled widely before looking back at the bundle of joy in her arms.

“You’re getting tired, aren’t you? Well, let’s get you to your new bed, my girl.” Sara said and kissed the baby’s cheek lightly.

And then she brought Evelyn to her room, put her in her crib with no problem whatsoever.

“That was a piece of cake.”

 

-

 

Their peaceful, well-needed sleep got interrupted by the crying of the baby. The two women were both wide awake by now.

“Should I go?” Sara asked. Ava looked at her and sighed.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll get her. She’s probably hungry anyways.”

Ava went to Evelyn’s new room. “Hey, baby girl. What’s wrong?” She asked in a soft voice, picking up her daughter and rocking her.

Then, she sat down on the rocking chair, letting Evy feed. Ava smiled down at her whilst getting lost in her thoughts.

Sometimes she realizes that she actually had a daughter now. When she first met Sara, she never thought she’d be able to be friends with her. Let alone girlfriends, fiancées and future wives. But she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Because now, she finally has a place where she belongs. With her soulmate and their daughter.

 

-

 

“Babe, look what I got for her.” Sara said as she barged into the apartment. She held up a box, showing it to Ava.

“What’s that?” She said as she cradled the little baby in her arms.

“It’s called a ‘Blooming Bath’ like a mini bath for babies but it’s in the shape of a flower! Look!”

“That is adorable. If you want, we could try it out right now?”

The captain immediately started unboxing it and then put the small bath flower in the sink and filled it up with lukewarm water. “There you go, my girl.” Ava said as she carefully put Evelyn on the flower. She didn’t seem to mind it, only being interested in her Beebo pacifier.

The couple smiled at their kid.

“She’s perfect.” The director grinned. “Yeah, she is.” Sara replied as she gazed at her fiancée. Ava turned her head up and smiled softly at the other blonde. She leant into her, kissing her shortly on the lips.

“Now, let’s go bathe our daughter properly, shall we?”

 

-

 

After the succesful bath, the couple put their daughter in her crib for a nap and now they were both snuggled on the couch together. Sara and Ava were just enjoying being together, because now with the baby, they didn’t get to have these moments a lot.

Their peaceful cuddling got interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Sara cursed, walked over to the door and opened it. “What do you-” She started to say before she realized who was standing in front of her.  
  
“Mom? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see my grandchild. And my daughter obviously.”

The captain laughed and pulled her mom into a hug. Ava walked to the doorway to see what was taking Sara so long. She was surprised when she saw her future mom-in-law.

“Hello, mrs. Lance.”

Sara’s mom looked at Ava and smiled. “You can call me Dinah, Ava. Come here.”

The three women hugged until they heard Evelyn crying. Sara pulled away and moved to walk upstairs but a hand on her arm made her stop.

“It’s fine, my love. I’ll get her.” Ava said, kissing her fiancée’s cheek and walking away. The captain smiled widely before leading her mom to the couch.

“You really love her, don’t you?” Dinah asked with a small smile on her face.

“Yeah, I really, really do. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone as much as I love her. It’s a scary thought but I just know that I want to have a future with her. It’s why I-” Sara said but she got interrupted by Ava, who walked into the living room with their baby in her arms.

“Aww, I love you too.” The director smiled and sat down next to her. Sara took a deep breath.

“It’s why I asked her to marry me.”

Dinah’s mouth opened in shock.

“You two- Really?”

Ava looked slightly panicked at her girlfriend but Sara winked at her, basically telling her it wasn’t going to be a bad thing.

The taller woman nodded in return and held up her left hand, the diamond ring clearly visible.

“Oh my, this is amazing! Come here!” Sara’s mom hugged them both. After the hug she wiped some tears away.

“Mom, seriously?” Sara groaned.

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it, Sara. I’m just so happy that you are finally happy. You’ve been through so much. With the Gambit, Lian Yu, League of Assassins and of course your sister and your dad..-”

Sara gripped Ava’s hand tightly.

“I bet they are looking down right now, and being so proud of you and what you’ve accomplished. I’m so proud of you.”

“Stop, mom, you’re making me emotional.”

“Sorry, I just had to say this. I’m so excited for the both of you. And I couldn’t have wished for a better daughter-in-law.” Dinah said, redirecting her gaze to Ava and the baby.

“Now, let me see my grandchild.”

 

-

 

The following night, Sara and Ava were once again disturbed by the sound of Evelyn crying. Ava groaned, still half asleep. Sara chuckled and moved to stand up.

“It’s alright, babe, I’ll go this time. I don’t want my mom to wake up.”

She walked past the guestroom, where Dinah was staying in for a few days, to Evy’s room.

Sara opened the door gently and walked over to the crying infant.

“What’s up, little Lance? Are you hungry?” The captain said as she lifted the child out of her crib. “Let’s get some milk then, huh?” She kissed Evy’s cheek fondly before walking to the kitchen and getting a bottle ready.

Once it was done, Sara returned to Evy’s room and sat them down in the rocking chair.

“Do you want mama to read you a story?” She asked her daughter, as if she’d actually answer. The woman grabbed a random book off of the shelve and started reading it in silly voices.

 

-

 

Ava sleepily reached out her arm, expecting her fiancée to be next to her, but instead she felt a cold spot. She stood up confusedly and walked down the hallway.

Then, she saw Evy’s door being slightly open. She walked towards it and fully opened it. The most adorable sight greeted her.

Sara sleeping in the rocking chair, with Evelyn still in her arms and a book laying face down on the floor.

She admired the sight for a few minutes before she carefully put her daughter into the crib. Then, the director lightly shook Sara to wake her up.

“Come on, baby, wake up.”

The captain immediately jumped up but calmed down when she saw Ava and Evy being fast asleep in her crib.

“What happened?” She asked, looking around the room.

“You must have fallen asleep whilst reading a book for our daughter.” Ava said, intertwining her hand with Sara’s.

“It was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. Gosh, I’m so grateful to have you both in my life. I love you.”

Ava didn’t give Sara any time to respond; she leant in and kissed her hard.

“Now, please come back to bed.” The taller blonde pouted. “I missed out on cuddles and that has to be changed immediately.”

“I love you too. And oh, yeah, as long as I get to be the big spoon again.” Sara smirked.

“In your dreams, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter! Thanks for reading.
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	11. lose my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara have to work through a small bump in the road.

About a month later, life was going well for the couple. Sara had slowly eased back in the role of captain, going on a few missions each week, but still having enough time for Ava and Evelyn. Ava wasn’t allowed to officially go back to work yet. She had a pregnancy leave of 3 months, meaning she still had 2 to go. Though, with the help of Gary, she found a way to do some work at home. Which was honestly only paperwork.

“Ava, baby, wake up. Look what I have for you!”

The smell of french toast and freshly squeezed orange juice wafted through the air. Ava sat up slightly in bed and rubbed her eyes, getting used to the sunlight that now filled the room.

“You made me breakfast?” Ava smiled softly. Sara gently set the tray on her girlfriend’s lap. “Yes, I did. I might have burned the toast slightly but I’m sure it still tastes great.” The captain chucklled. She was just about to crawl back into bed next to Ava, but then heard the sound of their baby crying.

The director immediately moved to stand up but a hand held her back. “You go eat, I’ll take care of her.” She kissed Ava’s cheek softly, then stood up and walked to Evy’s room.

A couple of minutes later, Sara returned with a fussy baby in her arms. “I guess she felt left out.” Sara smiled and sat down with her on the bed, cradling the child and rubbing her back.

Ava couldn’t take her eyes off of the two whilst she finished her breakfast.

Then, Sara’s phone rang, and the woman looked at her with a guilty look on her face.

“Go, take it. I’ll handle Evelyn.”

The taller blonde took her daughter in her arms and poked her cheeks, causing the little girl to smile slightly before she started crying again.

Ava pouted and held the girl against her, walking through the room and rocking her slightly, hoping it would help calm her down.

But then, Sara walked back into the room.

“Gideon called. She said there was an important mission to take care of. The Legends need me.”

“Well, that’s not surprising. Go do your job, babe.” Ava said as she was still rocking their crying daughter.

“But-”

“No but’s. I guess this means mommy and daughter time, huh?” She smiled at the baby in her arms. Evelyn wailed even louder.

“Are you sure?” Sara asked.

“Yes. We will miss you, but I’m sure we’ll be fine, right Evy?”

The captain gazed softly at her family. She studied her daughter’s face, noticing she was flushed red. She shrugged it off and kissed Ava. Then, she planted a soft kiss on Evy’s cheek.

“Call me if you need anything, okay? I’ll try my best to get back here as soon as possible. Goodbye, my loves.”

Sara left, leaving the director and the baby all by themselves.

“I guess today is not your day.” Ava said as she looked slightly at the baby. Everytime Evelyn cried, she felt bad.

“Oh, right, maybe you’re hungry. Come on, darling.”

Ava walked off to the living room, sitting down and feeding Evy. Hopefully this would make the newborn feel a little better.

 

-

 

“Shush, darling, what is the problem?”

Ava mumbled as she paced the room with the child in her arms. “I’ve fed you, you have slept for a few hours.. I don’t get it.”

She looked again at her, the baby flailing her arms whilst another piercing cry came out of her small mouth.

“Come on, Evy.” She rubbed her back in comfort and sat down in the rocking chair. She really hoped this would finally satisfy the baby.

But no, it did not. It seemed to get even worse.

Ava cursed, seriously stressing about this whole situation.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and frantically dialed Sara’s phone number. Of course, the woman didn’t pick up.

“Damn it, Sara.”

She wondered about what to do next. Ava came to a decision and put on a coat, put her child in a swaddle blanket and went outside.

Time to pay the hospital a visit.

 

-

 

Sara just returned from the mission, laughing and celebrating with her team, when she checked her phone.

6 Missed calls and 2 messages from Ava.

A twinge of uneasiness rose up in her stomach.

She tried to call her back, but to no avail. Her girlfriend didn’t pick up. Then, she checked the messages. Sara cursed, getting the attention from her teammates.

“Are you okay?” Mona looked worriedly at her captain.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I think there’s something wrong with Evelyn.”

She looked back at her team, basically frozen in place; not knowing what to do.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Chop chop!” Charlie said. This took Sara out of her own panicking thoughts and she stood up.

The blonde quickly opened a time portal back to her home, to the living room, mentally preparing herself for what’s to come.

 

-

 

The sight before her shocked her. Ava was there on the couch, softly sobbing whilst holding their child in her arms. Clearly she hadn’t noticed Sara.

“Please stop crying, Evy. I can’t take it.”

This made the captain walk over. She looked worriedly at her girlfriend, and then their baby.

“Babe, what’s going on?”

Ava looked at her with sad, teary eyes. “She hasn’t stopped crying since this morning. I’ve been to the hospital with her and apparently she has colic. And I don’t know what to do. I feel so useless, Sara. I don’t want our daughter to be in pain. It hurts to see her like this.” She said, still sobbing.

“Sssh, baby, it’s going to be okay.” She gently took Evelyn, looked at her and then laid her down in her lap. She pressed gently on the baby’s tummy.

Surprisingly, Evelyn quieted down slightly. She stopped crying and then yawned. Sara quickly put the little girl to bed so she could nap.

When she got back, Ava was looking at her with an open mouth, clearly shocked at how easy it went. “How did you-” The director stuttered.

“I know some medical stuff, and so I knew that putting pressure on it would help a little. It’s going to be hard, though. Colic can take months to finally go away. But we got this, okay.”

Sara kissed Ava’s temple in comfort.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I shouldn’t have left-”

“No, Sara. Stop right there.” Ava sat up and looked at her fiancée sternly. “Don’t. You didn’t know. It’s not your fault.” The taller woman said.

They cuddled for what seemed like a few hours, until Evy’s cries were heard again. Ava looked at the other woman with a frown on her face. Sara put her hands on her cheeks and leant in, giving her a short but sweet kiss.

“Listen to me, Ava. We can do this. We got this. I know it’s hard to hear her cry like that, and not being able to do much. But we just have to keep on going and doing the best we can. For our little girl.”

This seemed the work, Ava became more confident in herself and nodded with a small smile on her face.

“You’re right. We got this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't already know, I love angst & drama 😂 Let me know what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	12. in you I find my worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava returns back to work, some Avalance fluff and a DarhkAtom twist.

"Baby, come on, you have to wake up.”

A voice gently woke Sara from her peaceful but short sleep – that’s what happens when you have a six month old baby – and groaned.

“What’s happening?” Sara asked, her voice sounding muffled because her face was pressed into the pillow. Ava excitedly put on her normal suit.

“Today is the day I go back to work, Sara! I’m so excited.

This made Sara chuckle. “I’ve never heard someone so happy to have to go to work again.” She mumbled. “Well, you know me, I’m one of a kind.” The other blonde said as she straightened out her white blouse with her hands. She walked over to the bed and kissed Sara’s temple before walking out of the room.

“Come out of bed or you won’t get breakfast.” Ava said with a smug grin on her face.

Sara looked up. “Wait, are you going to make pancakes?”

“You know it!” She heard from the other room. This made the captain stand up and put on some clothes as quickly as she could.

“I’m coming!”

 

-

 

“We really should look for a babysitter soon.” Ava said whilst rocking her half-asleep daughter. She looked at her girlfriend who was currently shoving pancakes into her mouth.

  
“Don’t forget to chew.” She chuckled, then grabbing a bottle for Evy and feeding her.

  
“First of all, rude. Second of all, yes we really should,” Sara stood up and walked towards Ava. She moved a strand of hair behind the director’s ear and softly kissed her cheek.

“Third of all, you two are so cute. And I really wish you kinda weren’t going to work because I will really miss you.” The captain said, leaning her head on Ava’s shoulder and looking adoringly at their daughter.

“Shoot, I really have to go or I’ll be late.” Ava looked at Sara wide-eyed.

“Go, I’ll take Evelyn. Maybe, I’ll show her the ship and she can just be with me today.”

The director was silent for a few seconds before complying. “Okay, sure. As long as there won’t be time-travelling, because she’s just a baby, Sara. And I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Now, go.” Sara lifted the baby out of her fiancée’s arms and kissed Ava on her lips. The latter groaned, leaning in for more kisses. Then, Ava caressed Evy’s cheek and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll miss you both.” She said.

“Go, Ava! We love you.”

“I love you guys too. So much.”

And then the director was gone.

 

-

 

The second Sara set a foot on the ship, almost all of her crew rushed towards her to look at the little girl who was in the baby carrier. The captain set a bag with essentials down and reached down to take her daughter out. But she got interrupted.

“Awww, hey little Evy!” Zari cooed. “Aren’t you the cutest baby ever?” Mona said, crouching down and looking at the baby with the biggest smile on her face.

“Please give my daughter some space, thank you.” Sara said sternly, before her expression softened when she finally took Evelyn out of the carrier. The baby was being adorable; brabbling and grinning at the Legends. Sara cleared her throat and looked at her team.

“Today, we’ll have a day off. I need to watch her and Ava and I decided it’d be better not to timetravel while she’s on the ship. We don’t know what the side-effects would be for a baby, and we don’t want to find out.”

The team nodded.

“Now, who’s going to help me set up a temporary cot so Evy can sleep here?” The captain asked.

Zari, Mona, Ray and even Charlie’s hands went up in the air, making Sara grin slightly.

“Okay, Z and Ray, come with me.”

 

-

 

“Come on, Evelyn, you have to eat!” Sara exclaimed.

She and her daughter just got back to their home, knowing Ava is supposed to get back from work around this time. Sara was holding a spoon full of baby food in front of the little girl. But the child was just looking at her, giggling and not eating.

“You haven’t even tried it! I’m sure it’s yummy.”

Evy kept staring at her. Sara sighed in frustration. Then, the sound of a time portal opening inside the house interrupted the both of them. The blonde put down the spoon and turned around with a smile on her face.

“Hey, babe.” Sara said softly when Ava appeared. The director didn’t say anything but leaned in and kissed her fiancée.

“What was that for?” The smaller woman asked with a raised eyebrow. “I just really, really misswd you.” Ava sighed, but her expression changed when she noticed Evelyn happily brabbling. “And I missed you too, you little cutie.”

Sara smiled at her antics. “I actually was about to feed her but she’s refusing. Maybe she doesn’t like it.” She said. Ava looked between Sara and the baby before grabbing the spoon and the baby food.

“Here comes the airplane, baby.” The taller woman put some food onto the spoon and started making airplane noises. Evy giggled but opened her mouth nonetheless.

The captain looked shocked as their daughter easily ate all of it. Ava looked smug as she put the spoon in the dishwasher. “How did you-” Sara stammered. “It’s magic.” The other woman winked. This made Sara nod and smile. “You’re such a good mom.” She whispered. They both leaned in for a kiss. A few seconds before their lips were going to touch, the baby – who was still in the high chair – started to lightly sob.

“Looks like someone is tired.” Sara scooped the child up and out of the chair, looking at Ava exasperatedly. “Yeah, well, she’s not the only one. Hurry up, though, because I need some me-and-you time. If you know what I mean.” The taller blonde grinned. Sara winked.

“I’ll be back in a flash.”

 

-

  
The couple were cuddling in bed, enjoying each other’s company when both of their phones started ringing. Sara huffed and moved to grab her phone, Ava’s arm loosening around her waist. “No.” The other blonde groaned in disappointment.

  
The captain was silently reading something on her phone. “What is it?” Ava asked. No answer came out. The director groaned again but sat up and rested her head on Sara’s shoulder, reading whatever it was on her phone.

“Ray wants us to come back to ship? At this time?” The taller woman exclaimed. “Well, he’s never done this before so it’s clearly important. I’m going.” Sara said and hastily put the clothes she was wearing earlier on again.

  
“Wait, I’ll come with. Evelyn can sleep on the Waverider too, right?”

  
The pair grabbed some stuff they needed for their daughter, got the sleeping child out of her cot and then walked through the timeportal onto the ship.

 

-

 

“What’s going on?” Sara asked Ray after she and Ava had put the baby back to bed on the Waverider. The galley was decorated with balloons and all kinds of decorations.

Ava stepped into the room too and immediately looked around.

“You called us here.. For a party?”

Ray looked almost fearful at the two women but then shrugged it off and smiled happily.  
“Something important is going to happen tonight. Trust me, you don’t want to miss this.”

  
He walked away to finish the preparations for the party, leaving the two women who were now both confused but curious.

-

“So, first of all, I wanted to thank you all for being my friends and my family and every day is a great day when I’m surrounded by you guys,” He said, looking at each of the Legends who were literally surrounding him, watching his every move in confusion. Ray quickly put his champagne glass in the air but then put it down onto the table. He rummaged through his pockets and held onto it, not letting anyone see what he was planning to do.

“Second of all, I wanted to take this moment to appreciate Nora. She has come so far, from literally being possessed by a time demon to fighting crime with the people she can now call her friends.” Ray continued, his eyes finding Nora’s. He smiled.

“She has to be one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. She’s been through so much, yet, she’s here with us. Nora is kind, and sweet, sometimes aggressive but that’s why I love her. And why I keep loving her.” He said.

Ava suddenly smiled and rested her head on Sara’s shoulder. She already could feel what was about to happen.

“So, Nora Darhk. Will you make me the luckiest man ever by marrying me?”

A few tears gathered in the brunette’s eyes. She wiped them away quickly and stepped forward, putting her hand into Ray’s.

“Yes, of course I do, you idiot!”

They kissed softly whilst the rest of the Legends laughed and clapped. Everyone in the room was excited for the newly engaged couple.

And then, it was finally time to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought below. 
> 
> We're almost at the end... About 8 chapters left 😉
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	13. you give me everything I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara have some private time together, a lot of fluff ensues.

 

“Did you ever think you’d end up being engaged to someone?” Ava asked Nora, before taking a sip of the wine. They were sitting down in a quiet corner, watching everyone else dance and drink.

Nora chuckled and shook her head. “After ending up in a death cult and being possessed by a time demon, your life expectations and goals are pretty much non-existent.”

Ava chuckled. “Well, I’m proud of you, Nora. I know we weren’t on the best terms at first, with you being a literal enemy and then a Time Bureau prisoner, but I’m glad we became friends. I guess there was something good about being stuck in jail with Mona after all.” She grinned.

“We’re friends?” The brunette asked, looking at Ava with a small smile on her face.

“Hell yes. Of course we are. You’re stuck with me. And the other Legends. They love you too, Nora.” The director smiled back and took another sip of her wine.

Nora didn’t answer, she just looked around the room, her eyes finding Ray’s brown ones. She smiled shyly. “Hey,” Ava nudged her friend. She put the now empty wine glass down and opened her arms.

“Come here.”

Nora laughed as they hugged.

“Thank you for being my friend, Ava.”  
.

“Congratulations, Ray.” Sara said as she pat the man on his shoulder, drinking from her glass of whiskey.

He looked at his captain with a big smile on his face. “Thanks, Captain.” Ray looked at his future wife who was currently laughing about something with Ava. He softly gazed at her, until Nora noticed him. The man quickly looked at Sara and saw the smug grin on her face.

“Yeah, yeah. I have it bad, I know. But you do too.” He pointed at the director. Sara looked at Ava.

“That’s true.” She took another sip of her whiskey.

“How is it going? With the baby and all?” Ray asked. The blonde shrugged. “Evy is doing good. She’s healthy and doesn’t have colic anymore, which is amazing. Honestly, it was so stressful,” She replied. The former scientist gave her a pat on her shoulder in comfort.

“I’m glad it’s all over now, though. Ava and I get to really enjoy being moms. It just sucks that we don’t have a lot of.. private time anymore, if you know what I mean. But it’s worth it.”

Ray blushed and cleared his throat, clearly a little bit uncomfortable. “Well, um, if you want, maybe Nora and I could babysit her for a day sometime? So you can have some time with your fiancée.”

“You want to do that for me?” Sara blinked in surprise.

“Yes, of course, Sara. You’re my family, and Ava is too. Besides, Evelyn is the sweetest. I wouldn’t mind.” Ray smiled.

“Thanks, Ray.”

She quickly hugged him, smiled briefly, and then walked back to Ava, stealing her from Nora.

The shorter blonde kissed her on the cheek.

“I love you.”

Ava pouted and kissed Sara properly.

“I love you more.”

-

“Babe, stop texting Nora and put your phone down. I’m sure Evy will be just fine for a day with them.” Sara chuckled.

Her girlfriend sighed but put it down. “I’m sorry, where were we?” The taller woman picked up a pen and started writing something down. Sara stared for a few seconds before taking Ava’s hands in hers. “Look, I know it’s weird not having her with us. But Ray and Nora can handle it, okay? Trust me. Besides, now we get to have time for each other.” She winked.

A small smile appeared on Ava’s face as she leant in, giving Sara a chaste kiss on her lips. “You’re right, my love. Besides, we really should get back to the wedding planning.” She teasingly said, prying her hands out of Sara’s and moving to write down something.

She felt the woman next to her sigh in disappointment. Ava chuckled, quickly turning around and giving her girlfriend a few short kisses.

“So, that’s enough. We have to get back to this, Sara.”

The latter pouted.

The director couldn’t resist anyway and kissed her again, longer this time.

“If you behave, you get more later.” She winked.

This made Sara immediately start researching locations for their wedding.

“You’re an idiot.” Ava laughed. “But you love me, so I win.” Sara winked. The taller woman’s expression softened.

“Yeah, I really do.”

-

“I’m done with this for today.” Ava sighed as she dropped the pen. “But- we’re not done yet?” Sara asked in a confused tone.

“Oh, I know. But we have lots of time left. And right now, I really want to forget about everything and just enjoy this moment and take you out on a date.” The taller blonde replied.

“Miss Sharpe, looks like I’ve been rubbing off on you, huh?” Sara smirked. Ava didn’t reply, just kept looking at her girlfriend expectantly.

“Okay, okay, I’m in. Just let me change into better looking clothes.” The smaller woman pointed at her casual jogging pants and crop top. “Right, me too.” Ava said as she looked down at the clothes she was wearing.

“Okay, let’s go change.” Sara said after she pressed a kiss to Ava’s lips.

-

“Wow, you look-”

“I look nice, right? Do I look nice?” Ava smiled shyly, while also taking in the sight before her. Her girlfriend was wearing a red dress – similar to the one she wore on their first date – and she looked absolutely stunning. The other blonde was wearing a black dress.

“You look amazing, baby. You always do, but wow..” Sara said, looking up and down. Ava smiled and took the woman’s hand in hers.

“Thank you. It’s time to go, come on.”

-

After a fun evening out, the two just slept in, taking advantage of the silence, since their daughter would come back home the next morning.

It was currently 10 in the morning. Ava was wide awake, caressing her sleeping fiancée’s hair. Sara had cuddled into her, her arm over Ava’s stomach and her head on her torso.

The taller woman pressed soft kisses into the blonde’s hair. The captain softly groaned and lightly stirred.

“Come on, babe, you have to wake up.” Ava said, looking at the woman with a soft gaze.

“Why?” Sara mumbled.

“Well, Ray and Nora will be getting back any time now with Evy and I really just want to be on time.” Ava said, already moving to stand up, earning another groan from Sara.

They stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of a time portal opening. The couple both cursed and then hastily threw on some clothes and walked into the living room.

“Hi baby!” Ava cooed, immediately taking her out of Nora’s arms when she spotted her. “I missed you so much!” She exclaimed. This made the captain smile. The smaller blonde caressed the baby’s head before hugging Nora and Ray.

“Thank you guys, we really appreciate you for doing this, I hope she hasn’t been hard to deal with.”

Ray and Nora both chuckled. “She’s an angel.” The brunette woman replied.

“If you guys need any favors from us, we’ll do it for you too.” Ava answered. The couples quickly all hugged but then Ray and Nora had to go back to the ship; obviously wanting to give the couple some time to spend with their daughter.

-  
Evelyn was asleep in her little crib. Her parents were just looking at her in silence, admiring everything about the sleeeping little girl.

“She’s so adorable. I honestly still can’t believe she’s ours.” Sara smiled in disbelief and shook her head. “Yeah, me neither.” The director fell silent but then continued.

“I guess we make a pretty good team.” She said. “And adorable babies.” The reformed assassin retorted.

Ava chuckled, pressing a kiss on Sara’s cheek.

“You’re right. We have a beautiful family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! 7 chapters to go until the end...
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are!
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians)


	14. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava spend more time with their daughter and also visit one of Sara's old friends..

  
“Come on, baby, come to mama.” Sara encouraged her daughter, who was currently wobbling on her small legs. She was gripping the couch. Meanwhile, Ava was there to record every important milestone. So, it was natural for her to record this.

“Go to mama, Evy!” She said from behind her phone. The child looked at her curiously, babbling happily and then miraculously put one feet forward.

“Good girl! Come here!” The captain had this huge smile on her face while saying it. Her and Ava’s baby girl was already growing up so fast; it seemed just like she was born yesterday, but no, she was almost one year old already. Time really had flown by.

The women held their breaths as Evelyn looked between them curiously. Then, it happened.

The little girl put another foot forward, and another, and another, and then she fell into Sara’s arms.

“Oh my gosh, Evelyn, you did it!” Sara exclaimed, holding the child up and then put her back down on the floor. Ava was literally sobbing whilst watching it unfold. She pressed “stop” and then got closer to her family.

“You’re growing up so fast.” The taller blonde said before giving their daughter a kiss on her forehead. She tickled her; making the almost 1-year old giggle hysterically.

The couple kept their eyes at the girl, still in shock about the fact that their child just walked.

“I’m actually in shock. I can’t believe that just happened.” Ava chuckled lightly. Sara, however, was speechless. She nodded quickly before pulling her fiancée in a tight embrace.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, even though it was just a few minutes. They stayed like that, hugging eachother, until Evelyn started getting fussy.

Ava cradled the little girl in her arms. “What’s wrong, my love? Do you want to take a nap?”  
She asked as she looked down curiously.

Sara was gazing at them with a fond look in her eyes.

“I love you both.”

Ava smiled softly back, a blush starting to appear on her cheeks.

“Well, we love you back, right Evy?”

 

-

 

Sara, Ava and Evelyn were on their way to Felicity Smoak’s house, somewhere at a secret location.

Sara’s friend was currently living at a safe house with her own daughter. They were hiding from possible villains hunting them down. Felicity had called Sara recently, saying she wanted to see her and just hang out. So, obviously the captain agreed to come over.

The family parked the car a mile away and decided to walk to the house, just to be safe and not attract any unwanted people.

When they finally arrived at the location, a small blonde girl emerged through the front door, with her mother following her.

“Hey there! What is your name?” Ava smiled as she crouched down in front of the child, whilst holding Evelyn who was curiously looking around.

“My name is Mia Smoak.” The little girl said. Ava grinned, holding her hand out for the girl to shake. Mia did it.

“That’s a beautiful name. I’m Ava. And this is Evelyn.” The director said as she looked at her own daughter who was just babbling mindlessly. This made Mia giggle and run back to her mom.

“Felicity! It’s been a while.” Sara said. She hugged the woman quickly. “How are you holding up?” She asked. Felicity looked around her, took her daughter’s hand and gestured to the house.

“Let’s talk inside.”

 

-

 

  
It was silent in the house. Felicity walked over to the kitchen but then turned around. “I’m sorry, do you guys want tea? Or coffee?” She asked. Sara looked to Ava, who shook her head. “No, we’re fine. Just come sit, here.” Sara patted the empty spot next to her.

The woman quietly sat down. Mia joined and sat down in her lap, look curiously at Sara and Ava.

“Felicity, how are you really doing?”

This made the blonde sigh. “I’m alright. Well, to be honest, I’m barely hanging on. I guess that’s what happens when someone you love dies.” She said.

The captain glanced sadly over at Ava, who immediately got the hint.

“Hey, Mia, honey. Do you want to play hide and seek?” Ava asked with a small smile on her face. The little girl nodded enthusiastically and ran off in a direction, disappearing. The director patted Sara’s shoulder in comfort and then walked away, following Mia’s direction.

“Look, I know it’s hard. Especially after losing family. It takes time,” Sara said softly, putting a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. “You’re doing great. With your daughter, too. She’s only a year old but already so nice and smart. You’ll be okay.” She said as she rubbed the emotional woman’s back.

Felicity softly sobbed. “I know. I love Mia with all my heart. But it’s hard sometimes. Not having Oliver here.. I’m just lonely. The others don’t even know about Mia and I don’t even know if I’ll be seeing them ever again..” Felicity put her head in her hands.

“I just wanted my family and I to have a happy ending. But I guess it doesn’t work that way.”

Sara looked sadly at the woman.

“Well, you’ll always have me. I’m your friend too, Felicity. And if you ever need help with Mia, or if you ever just want to have a day off for yourself, we’ll help you.”

Felicity smiled for the first time since Sara and Ava had entered the house.

“Thank you. I really appreciate that.”

The two friends hugged for a few seconds but then got interrupted by a small body crawling onto the couch. Mia.

They spent the entire afternoon there, playing some more games with Mia, Evy – even though she didn’t really understand what was happening just yet – and even Felicity joined.

Let’s just say, this day was a great one for all of them.

 

-

 

A couple of weeks later, Sara, Ava and their daughter were all sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Sara and Ava cuddling, and Evelyn sitting on both of the women’s laps.

They were currently watching some kids cartoon about dinosaurs which Evelyn clearly found really funny. The almost 1-year old kept giggling and happily babbling at the TV.

  
Though, the couple had noticed that the child’s babbling had become more and more frequent, which made them think. Would Evelyn be saying her first word soon?

Sara broke the silence and started talking to the toddler. “Hey, Evy, can you say mama? Say mama.” She laid the emphasis on the last word. Their kid turned her little head around and just looked confused.

“Wait, let me try. Evy, baby, can you say mommy? Mommy!” Ava exclaimed.

They kept trying but nothing really worked. The couple sighed in defeat.

Ava stood up, pressing a kiss to Sara’s cheek. “Right, I’m getting us drinks. What do you want?” She asked softly.

“Just a water, it’s fine. Thanks babe.” Sara kissed Ava quickly before focusing back on the baby in her arms.

A dinosaur came on the TV screen, roaring loudly, which of course made the child giggle. “Do you like that? That’s a dinosaur!” Sara said and imitated a dinosaur. She made silly noises which only made Evelyn giggle more.

“I’m a dinosaur!” She continued. Then, out of nowhere, it finally happened.

“Di-no-saur.” Evelyn spoke slowly.

“Oh my god,” Sara gasped. “Ava! She just said her first word!” She yelled out. Immediately, the taller blonde appeared. “What? When? What was it?” Ava asked frantically, kind of disappointed that she had missed it.

“Dinosaur!” Evelyn yelled, giggling and then trying to imitate the noises that her mama had made.

The director put her head in her hands. She silently laughed at the whole situation. Then, she walked over to the couch, kissing her fiancée and their daughter on their foreheads.

“I’m guessing she got this from you, Sara.” She grinned.

The captain turned around with a look of shock on her face. “Hey! That’s rude.” She replied.

“It’s okay. It’s one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. I really love you and our daughter.” Ava said softly as she looked at her lover.

Sara smiled back.

“You’re so whipped, future Mrs. Lance.” She said before kissing Ava softly.

“But, I really, really, really love you too. And I cannot wait to grow old with you.” Sara continued.

This made Ava smile even wider. “Who’s the whipped one now?” She asked. Sara shook her head and laughed.

“Just shut up and kiss me, you goober.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought in the comments below.
> 
> P.S.: yes I really had to put Felicity and Mia in it because I love them okay 👀😂
> 
> Also, only 6 chapters till the end!
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	15. home is whenever I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's birthday is finally here, Mia stays over and Ava & Sara have a nice talk.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Evelyn,” All of the Legends, including Gary and Ava sang to the child.

“Happy birthday to you!”

Everyone was currently on the Waverider, which was decorated with rainbow colored balloons and confetti was everywhere. It was Evelyn’s first birthday.

The little girl looked around but then started clapping her small hands and giggling. Ava and Sara both laughed at their daughter.

Ava picked up her daughter, kissing all over her face. Evelyn scrunched her nose and made some noises. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” The director grinned. She walked them over to the table. A cake was there, it said “Happy Birthday Evy” and there was one small candle placed in it.

“Come on, baby! Blow the candle out,” Ava leaned over a little. “Look, like this.” She lightly blew the candle out. Everyone clapped, and then the actual party started. Music was softly playing through Gideon. There were a few drinks and snacks on the table, next to the cake.

Nora came over to Ava with a big smile on her face. She didn’t even have to say anything, she just looked at her friend. The taller woman trusted her and placed her daughter into Nora’s arms.

Ava and Sara both smiled at how gentle Nora waa being with their daughter. She was currently dancing with the toddler in her arms. Evelyn seemed to enjoy herself, waving her little arms around with a grin on her face.

The captain sighed softly, gaining Ava’s attention who just smiled at her. Sara laid her head down on her shoulder. She felt a few kisses being pressed into her hair, which made her grin.

“She’s already growing up so fast.” The taller woman sighed into her hair. “I know right.” Sara said, enjoying her fiancée’s embrace.

“We’re doing good though. Right?” Ava replied as she kept her eyes on their child who was now being carried by Ray.

“Yeah, I think we’re doing great.”

Sara turned away out of Ava’s grasp but then kissed her sweetly.

The couple pulled back, gazing at each other with so much love in their eyes. They started to slow dance, keeping their eyes trained on one another.

It seemed like they were in their own little perfect world.

 

-

 

A couple of days later, Sara and Evelyn were at the appartment. Ava was out.

But then, exactly at that moment, the door to the home opened, revealing Ava and someone else trailing behind her.

Sara made a silly face at Evelyn. “Look, Evy, that’s your mommy! And do you remember who that is?” She pointed at the person.

Ava walked to the two and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “That’s Mia, baby. You’ve seen her before right.” She said in a soft voice. Then, she noticed Mia shyly standing near the couch, looking at them.

“Come, Mia, sit down! Are you thirsty? Hungry?” Sara said, reaching her hand out towards the small child. The latter shook her head sheepily, wobbling on her little legs.

Ava picked up the child and set her down on her lap. Sara put a kid friendly channel on the TV. It grabbed both of the girls their attention.

The couple smiled at each other briefly.

 

-

 

  
“Come here Mia! I’m gonna get you!” Sara said as she ran behind the girl through the house. They’ve been running around for about 10 minutes and the girl hadn’t stopped giggling. Seeing Mia finally open up and trust them made the captain smile.

“Ladies! Time for lunch!” They both heard from the kitchen. Sara picked Mia up and set her down onto her shoulders, the girl’s tiny arms grasping onto her shirt.

When they got downstairs, the scent of peanutbutter & jelly sandwiches wafted through the air.

Ava smiled at them as she finished Mia’s place, cutting it all in pieces so it was easier to eat. She placed both her and Evelyn in the high chairs, putting down the sandwich in front of Mia’s face, and a bowl with a bit of baby food in it. Evelyn wasn’t eating a lot of solid foods yet, so this was their solution.

Sara grinned at Ava’s antics and then they both sat down. The director helped with feeding their daughter.

A comfortable silence filled the room as they all ate.

 

-

 

  
It had been an eventful afternoon; they spent it chasing around, building towers with blocks, and even blowing bubbles, something that Evelyn couldn’t stop giggling about. It was a success. Both of the children fell asleep even before their bedtimes.

The two women sighed and sat down dramatically after bringing Mia back home and putting their own daughter to bed.

“That was..” Ava started to say.

“Tiring.” Sara finished her sentence.

The taller woman nodded in agreement, before starting to speak again. “But it was fun, right?”

  
Sara nodded this time. “It was amazing.” She smiled and sighed happily. “Not to be soft but seeing you with Mia was so adorable.” Ava chuckled. “You were so nice to her and you made her feel less shy.” She looked at her fiancée.

“That was all her, I just played with her. Nothing else.” Sara said as she didn’t meet Ava’s eyes. The latter groaned. “Babe, look at me.” She tilted the woman’s chin up so she finally looked at her.

“You are an amazing person. You’re not a monster. You’re an amazing girlfriend. You care so much about everything and everyone. And lastly, you are an amazing mom. The way you are with kids, with our daughter, it makes my heart swell. I’m so lucky to have you, okay. I know it’s hard but you have to start believing it.” Ava exclaimed in a soft tone of voice.

“You.. are.. amazing, Sara Lance.” The director kissed her between every word. The captain pulled back and caressed the other woman’s cheek. “Hmmm, do that again. I’ll start believing in it if you keep doing that.” She smirked.

“You.. oh man.” Ava literally giggled. Then her face got serious again. She grabbed her girlfriend by the hand and led her to their bedroom.

“Okay, deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the 15th chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments below. 
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	16. I believe in us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava, Sara and their daughter go on a surprise trip and talk about important stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> It's been a while, and I'm sorry but I was spending a lot of my time with my family as I was on vacation. I still am right now, but I'm now travelling all by myself SO I thought I would give you all a (hopefully) good chapter.
> 
> Once again, sorry for the delay. ❤

“Do we have everything for the wedding, babe?” Ava said as she stared at the list she’d made in her hands, checking everything.

“We have a florist, right? And um- what about the food? Has that been taken care of yet?” The taller woman immediately reached to grab her phone but got distracted when she felt a hand on hers, grabbing it.

“Calm down, everything’s been taken care of. It’s going to be amazing.” Sara said, her icy blue eyes staring into Ava’s.

“Are you sure? Maybe I should check it again.” She hastily said, looking around the room. Sara grinned but then got serious again. She took her fianceé’s hand in hers and pulled her over to the couch.

“Calm down, baby. You don’t need to be this stressed, okay?” She gently said whilst caressing the other woman’s hand.

“But it needs to be perfect. What if we missed something?” Ava exclaimed. Sara gazed softly at her. “It won’t be perfect, but it’ll be our wedding. It’s going to be amazing either way. Though, I’m really sure we did everything we needed to do.” She sighed. This calmed Ava down a bit, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Maybe you’re right.”

They were sitting there for a couple of minutes in silence, before the captain broke it.

“Hey, what if we go on vacation? To escape this wedding stress.” She smiled. Ava, however, frowned. “Right now?” She asked.

Sara nodded enthusiastically. “We’ll take Evelyn and just go somewhere with a beach and warm weather. Our first real vacation together.” She planted a kiss on Ava’s cheek.

“What do you say?”

The director kept silent, as if she was thinking about it. But then, she smiled a big smile.

“That sounds amazing, babe. But, if we’re going to do this, we have to do it the normal way.”

 

-

  
  
“Why did I agree to this?” Sara grumbled as they walked through the airport in the early morning, about 5 A.M.

“Because you love us. Now, I’ll get you some coffee, Grumpy.” Ava said as they approached a few chairs. She put down the luggage and gave Evelyn a kiss on the cheek, who happily squealed. Then she walked to the nearest Starbucks, leaving Sara and their daughter.

“Gosh, you are way too happy for this time in the morning.” The smaller blonde said with a serious tone. But then she grinned, caressing Evelyn’s back.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

-

 

After a very, very long flight they finally reached their destination: Greece. The sound of the waves rolling against the shore filled their ears as they arrived at the small, adorable looking hotel.

“Here we are.” Sara said as she plopped down onto the queensized bed. Ava grinned tiredly and put their sleepy daughter into the crib that was also in the room. She quickly changed Evelyn’s clothes and grabbed some of the stuffed animals that she had taken a liking to. Of course, the Beebo toy was there too.

“Baby, come back here.” The captain said, her head still face-down into the pillow. The latter obeyed, gently laying down onto the bed and then started pressing kisses into her girlfriend’s hair.

This _literally_ made Sara giggle. Yes, giggle. Then the smaller woman groaned. “You’ve turned me into a sap, Ava Sharpe.” She grumbled again. “Oh, but you love it.” Ava teased, brushing away some of Sara’s hair behind her ear so she could see part of her face.

“You’re so beautiful.” The director softly said, biting her lip when she felt all the feelings rush through her veins. She was so in love with her.

This made Sara actually look up with a big smile on her face. “You are.” She said. Ava shook her head and pointed back at her. “No, you are!” She exclaimed.

The room was filled with a few seconds of silence until all hell broke loose. Sara started tickling Ava, making the taller woman laugh hysterically. “S-stop, Sara, I- I can’t!” She stuttered. It went on for about a minute, but then she actually stopped, making Ava look up in surprise.

What she saw made her heart beat even faster. Sara was gazing at her with this soft look, her mouth lightly turned upwards into a smile, a blush appearing on her cheeks; making her even look more beautiful.

“You are the love of my life.” Ava said, putting her hands on her fianceé’s cheeks and lightly caressed them as Sara straddled her fully.

“That’s good.” Sara smirked.

“Because you are mine too.”

The two both leaned in for a passionate kiss. They continued until they almost ran out of air. Sara leant down and put her head on Ava’s chest, who let her hands roam through her hair. The captain made some approving noises. She settled down even more into Ava, her arms wrapped around her waist and their legs tangled. The director’s arm made it around her shoulder too.

They layed in this position and slowly drifted into a lovely, peaceful sleep.

 

-

 

“Baby, come here!” Sara laughed as she ran into the water. Her daughter slowly caught up to her, her little legs trying to walk as fast as she can without tripping. The toddler giggled when she felt the cold substance around her.

The blonde lifted her up into her arms and walked a bit farther away, where it was just a little bit deeper. She sat down with Evelyn in her lap.

The toddler was enjoying this experience; her arms slamming down into the water, making lots of splashing noises which made her giggle.

“You are crazy.” Sara smiled as she booped the little kid’s nose which made her look up in surprise. Her icy blues found her mom’s similar ones.

The sound of a camera making photos made both of their heads turn. Ava was standing there, on the sand, with a hat on her head and a digital camera in her hands. It looked like she was getting emotional as Sara noticed her wiping a twar away from her cheeks.

This made the smaller blonde pout. “Baby, what’s up? Come here.” She said as she reached one arm out to her, her other arm still wrapped around Evelyn who was still splashing her little arms down into the water.

Ava sniffled and put the camera back in the bag, her hat on top of it. She walked back to her family slowly. Sara grabbed her hand as soon as she got within reach.

“Come here, Ava. Why are you upset? Is something wrong?”

The taller blonde sniffled again but then her lips turned into a small smile. “Sometimes I just can’t believe this is real. I- I see moments like these and I get emotional. B-because I never thought I’d have these little things. Love, you, friends and a family. I’m just so lucky to be here, with you.” Ava said this as she put a strand of blonde hair behind Sara’s ear.

“You really are a softie, Sharpe. Or should I say future Mrs. Lance?”

Ava shook her head while laughing. After a few moments she got quiet again, biting her lips and looking at Sara with a different look in her eyes.

“I can’t wait to grow old with you, Lance.”

 

-

 

It’s been a few days.

Ava and Sara had a great vacation so far, enjoying eachother’s company, the lovely restaurants and, of course, the beach.

Right now, they were looking at their daughter who was lightly snoring in the crib. Her little hands were clutching the Beebo toy, even in her sleep she was obsessed with it.

“She’s so precious.” Ava sighed softly, after pressing a kiss on Sara’s freckled cheek. “Right? We really made her. A little person.” She said back. She leaned her head onto the taller woman’s shoulder. “I have a question.” The captain nervously mumbled. Ava immediately perked up. She could feel her getting tense. She rubbed her girlfriend’s back in comfort.

“You can ask me anything.”

Sara sighed. A few seconds passed by. It was clear to Ava that whatever it was, it made her nervous. “Hey, don’t freak out. Talk to me. I’m here.” She said. Ava once again pressed a kiss but on her girlfriend’s forehead this time.

“What would you think of Evelyn having a little brother or sister?”

This, Ava didn’t expect. She kept quiet for a long time, her mind scrambling around; looking for the right words to say. But then, she said it.

“I’d love it.” She smiled.

A feeling of relief replaced the anxiety Sara was feeling. She was worried that Ava wouldn’t want it again.

“Really?” The captain smirked, gazing into her girlfriend’s eyes with an intense look in her eyes. The taller woman nodded enthusiastically, until her face changed into a frown.

“Not right now, obviously. But yeah, of course I want to have more kids with you, you idiot.”

“Hey!” Sara said as she playfully hit the other woman on the shoulder.

“You love me.” Ava childishly stuck out her tongue before erupting into giggles. Sara, however, was looking at her with literal heart eyes.

_“Yeah, I really, really do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the comments! 
> 
> Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	17. I was made for loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Avalance adventures in Greece, a lot of fluffiness ensues. Also, then they get back to Star City and have to face a surprise.

“Guess where we are, honey?” Ava said as she pointed at the big letters on the front of a building. “We’re at Aquaworld!” Sara yelled excitedly, making the child that was in her girlfriend’s arms look up in confusion.

“We’re going to see animals, Evy!” Ava gently said, rubbing over her back whilst walking to the entrance.

When they finally got inside, Evelyn was already entranced by the fishes swimming around in the water. The kid walked to the glass that was in front of it and pressed her face against it.

Sara and Ava laughed as they watched their daughter squeal everytime a fish swam close to her face.

They stood there for a while, just letting their kid enjoy herself until they felt it was time to move on and see more animals.

 

  
-

 

“Look, honey? What’s that?” Ava whispered gently to Evelyn.

There were a lot of different animals, from land turtles to lizards and snakes. The child smiled before running towards one of the lizards. “Dinosaur!” She yelled excitedly.

Ava put her head in her hands. “Evy, no!” She said, but then she felt a hand on her arm. Sara was looking at her with a huge grin on her face. “Let her be." She said and paused.

“She’s obviously enjoying herself.”

This made the taller blonde look back at her daughter. She was sitting on the ground, her hands gently petting the reptile. Ava sighed in relief, before she realized Sara wasn’t standing next to her anymore.

“Sara, where did you go?”

She turned around and saw her fiancée grab an animal. A snake.

“Sara, no.” Ava said in disgust.

“Sara, yes.” The smaller blonde smirked, putting the large snake around her shoulders with the help of an employer who worked for the zoo.

Ava couldn’t help but take pictures of the both of them. Sara and Evelyn both were enjoying this a lot, and it made her heart swell with happiness.

 

-

 

The family had done a lot of sightseeing this past week. They had gone to the famous Acropolis in Athens. They had gone to a couple museums as well – much to Sara’s dismay.

But now, they were at their last stop. The beach on Corfu Island.

Ava and Sara were both taken aback at the beauty of this island. The blue water, the mountains and just the view were absolutely breathtaking.

They were standing on the beach, just admiring it and taking everything in until the taller woman said something.

“Isn’t it so beautiful? Look at this view.” Ava said, still looking around her in awe whilst caressing their sleeping daughter’s back.

“It really is beautiful.” Sara said as she didn’t take her eyes off of the woman next to her. The director turned around with a confused expression on her face, which quickly turned into blushing cheeks and her mouth turned up into a big smile. Ava put her one arm around Sara, pressing a kiss to the shorter woman’s temple.

“You are going soft on me, Sara Lance.” The director softly said, turning around to face her and looking at her lovingly. “I really love you.” She sighed happily.

“Only for you, Ava future Lance. I really love you too.”

They both stood there for awhile, just enjoying eachother’s company and the beautiful beach.

 

-

 

“Gosh, I really hate packing.” Sara sighed as she sunk into the chair. Ava, however, was still busy, going over the items they had already packed to see if they forgot anything. “Me too. But it has to be done, babe.” Ava mumbled as she zipped the suitcases closed.

The taller woman kneeled down in front of her fiancée, looking at her with a fierce look in her eyes. Sara was just about to say something but then soft lips crashed against hers. They kissed for what felt like minutes; until they had to take a breath again. Sara lowly whined, her hands still cupping Ava’s face. She definitely wanted more.

“Hmmm, soon, babe. We’ll get to do lots of that when we’re on our honeymoon in a few weeks.” Ava winked, standing up and grabbing the suitcases. The captain groaned as she watched her girlfriend walk out the room with a sway to her hips.

“This woman..” Sara grumbled before finally standing up out of the chair and following Ava.

-

 

The family had arrived back at the airport. They had 3 hours to fill, and with a toddler, it seemed to be even harder.

Evelyn had been sulking around all day, but now it had come to a whole new level. She couldn’t stop crying and screaming out for Ava, who was currently getting some food for all of them.

  
“Ssssh, Evelyn. Mommy will be back soon, I promise.” Sara said softly, rubbing her back in comfort. But it just didn’t seem to help. But then she got an idea.

She set her daughter down, grabbed her little hand so she couldn’t wander off, and then opened one of the suitcases. The woman managed to pull out the Beebo toy Evy always seemed to like.

Now, her child’s attention wasn’t even on her or the toy she had in her hand. No, Evelyn was still crying, her face flushed from her breakdown.

Sara sighed as she quickly stuffed the toy back into the suitcase and then pulled Evelyn to the nearest bench. She grabbed the child and put her in her lap. The toddler was looking at her tears in her eyes, but also in curiosity.

The captain cleared her throat before starting to softly sing a song. A children’s song, to be exact. You see, Sara wasn’t really a singing kind of person. She knew she couldn’t really sing, but right now, all she cared about was her daughter. And if this could calm her down, then it’s worth it.

“Five little monkeys, jumping on the bed.” Sara began, gently rocking Evelyn in her arms. “One fell off and bumped his head.” She sang as she booped the child’s small nose, earning a small giggle from her.

“Mama called the doctor, and the doctor said, no more monkeys jumping on the bed.”

She sang the full song until Evelyn eventually fell asleep in her arms. The captain smiled tiredly at the little girl. Then she noticed a pair of legs standing in front of her. She looked up, and of course, it’s Ava. She had two paper bags in her hand and two coffee cups in the other.

“You are such a good mom.” Ava gushed as she pressed a kiss on her cheek and then handing the drink over to her.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Sara grumbled, but still also with a smile on her face. This made Ava shake her head.

“What would you do without me, huh?”

“Nothing, I think. You’re all I need, baby.”

Sara leant into Ava, who in turn put her arm around her. The captain sunk even more in her embrace, eventually with her head all the way down onto Ava’s shoulder.

They waited right there until it was time to board the plane.

 

-

 

Sara, Ava and Evelyn barely walked through the doors that lead to the arrivals hall when they heard some excited screaming. They looked at their left and literally laughed as soon as they noticed who it was.

Of course, it was the Legends team. They all had balloons. Zari and Nora even held up a banner that said, “Welcome Home Ava & Sara!”

“Awww, guys, you didn’t have to do this.” The captain said as she hugged Ray. Ava grinned as she hugged her best friend, Nora. “I missed you!” The blonde said with a smile on her face. The brunette looked around before grabbing her wrist and leading both to a silent corner.

“Look, Ava, I need to tell you something.”

The director raised an eyebrow; silently telling her to continue.

“I think I might be, umm..” The witch nervously stuttered. This concerned Ava, as her friend was usually someone who didn’t show a lot of emotion, and especially not nervosity.

Ava was just about to ask for more when she got interrupted. Sara walked over and kissed her briefly. Intertwining her one free hand in Ava’s and pulling her away.

“Let’s go home, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 17th chapter! Almost done! Honestly, thanks for motivating me with your lovely comments everytime I post a new chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like this one, and if so, what did you think? Let me know in the comments below. Up next: time for the wedding!!
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	18. darling, you're the one I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ava and Sara's wedding. Also, Nora's secret gets out.

* * *

“I can’t believe this is happening. Like, I’m really getting married to the love of my life today. In a few hours. I’m so nervous.” Ava said as she applied mascara to her eyelashes but her hand was shaking so she messed up.

“Shit,” She cursed, grabbing a tissue and trying to wipe it away. But then, Ava heard Nora lightly giggle in the back. “Come here,” the brunette said. She grabbed another tissue and properly wiped the mascara away. And then she re-applied it.

“Thanks.” Ava sighed relieved when it was done.

“No worries.” Nora replied as she tried her best to make the rest of Ava’s make-up look good. The blonde sighed again, running her hands through her hair. “I’m just so nervous. What if I somehow screw it up, Nora? What if I trip on something and fall on my face? What if-”

“Ava!”

“What if I can’t hold in my emotions and start bawling or something? My make-up would be all over the place, oh my god, that can’t happen, I-”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Those four words made Ava immediately shut up.

“You’re… What?” She stuttered.

Nora looked down at her feet and briefly rested one hand on her stomach. “I’m pregnant, Ava.” The brunette said, a red blush appearing on her cheeks. “Oh my- that’s amazing! Does Ray know? What was his reaction?” The director excitedly asked.

There were a few seconds filled with silence.

“I- I haven’t told him.”

Ava blinked in confusion but then walked over to her friend. “Why not?” She gently asked. Nora let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t know, I’ve just felt weird for a few weeks now but I didn’t connect the dots until I started getting sick almost every morning.” She said.

The director could feel how uncomfortable Nora was getting and pulled her into a hug. “Don’t even think about it, Nora. You will be a good mom. You have me, Ray, Sara and all the Legends if you need help, you know that, right? Asking for help is never a bad thing.”

Nora pulled back and glanced at Ava warily.

“I know you. You’re my best friend. You got this, and I believe in you, okay? Just tell Ray as soon as possible.”

The brunette ducked her head down as a slight smile appeared on her face. “Thank you.” She replied. Ava shook her head, took ahold of her friend’s hand and pulled her back to the chair she’d been sitting in.

“Always. Now, can you help curl my hair, please? I’m getting married in like 10 minutes and I need to look perfect.”

 

-

 

“I can’t believe I’m getting married today.” Sara calmly said as she applied some shiny lipgloss on her lips. “You know, sometimes I can’t either.” Her friend, Zari grinned at her.

“Shut up, Z.”

“No, it’s just that.. At first you were so closed off,” The brunette said, making Sara scoff. “No shit, Sherlock.” She replied. “But Ava really changed everything, didn’t she? She made you come out of your shell and open up. I really think that’s the most beautiful thing ever.” Zari continued.

“Are you going soft on me, Tomaz?”

Sara grinned, giving her friend a wink into the mirror she was facing. “But you’re right.” The captain said in a serious tone.

  
“I used to think I wasn’t worthy of being loved like this. And loving someone as much as I love her. But, then she came along and literally turned my life around.” She said as she applied a little bit more rosy blush on her cheeks.

“Ava made me open up, and accepted and loved me fully. Gosh, Z, after what I’ve been through, I never thought I’d have something like this, ever. But this, it’s real. It’s the realest thing I’ve ever felt and I just love her so much. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Zari blinked a few times before smiling softly at Sara.

“Are you going soft on me, Lance?”

The blonde didn’t answer but grinned. “Well, if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t even have asked Ava out.” Zari stuck her tongue out at her friend.

“I’m really glad you did, Z. Thank you for being a good friend.”

The brunette’s expression changed into a frown.

“Let’s not get too sappy, shall we? Besides, we really should hurry, otherwise you’ll miss your own wedding.”

 

-

 

Sara was nervously wringing her hands, moving each of the rings on her fingers and then smoothing out the creases and lines of her suit. The rest of the Legends were close to her. Mona, Nora, Zari and Charlie were the bridesmaids, meanwhile Ray, Nate, John and Mick were the groomsmen. Gary was sitting on the front row, already crying even though the wedding hadn’t even properly started yet.

The captain got pulled from her train of thought when music started playing. She cleared her throat and smiled nervously at the rows of people in front of her. But then everyone heard the sound of footsteps coming down the path.

First up was Evelyn. Her blonde hair was in two small buns, and she was wearing a light pink dress. She was stumbling down the path, throwing flower petals everywhere.

  
And then, Ava was approaching behind her. She was wearing a flowy white dress, her hair was styled in loose curls and a veil was attached, dragging behind her. Sara could feel herself already getting emotional; she really was going to marry this amazing, beautiful woman and spend the rest of her life with her.

Ava looked at her, her eyes filled with happy tears as she approached Sara. They stood in front of eachother. Sara smiled and then intertwined their hands.

Ray walked towards them now. The couple thought it’d be a good idea for him to marry them, and he had happily accepted.

“Good afternoon, everyone. Thank you for coming to celebrate this couple and their love.” He read off of the card he was holding.

“I’m so happy you two have found one another. Anyways, Ava, Sara, do you have your vows ready?” He asked with a big, goofy smile on his face.

Ava looked at her fiancée and nodded at her. Sara took a deep breath before she started talking.

“Dear Ava, you know I’ve had a pretty bad past. I’ve literally countless times and have been through a lot. After that, I never thought I’d have a chance at love again. I never thought I’d actually be happy again. But, then you came along. And you changed my whole life around.” Sara smiled, tears gathering in her crystal blue eyes.

“We got off to a rocky start, at the beginning. Let’s not forget that time you pointed a gun to my head.” The captain laughed. Almost everyone in the crowd gasped.

“Hey!” Ava playfully slapped her fiancée on her arm.

“But then things changed. I fell in love with you. I don’t think I’ve ever felt the way I do for anyone else than I do for you. This is getting pretty long, so I guess I should wrap it up.” Sara chuckled lightly before continuing.

“Anyways, thank you for accepting me fully, and for loving me the way you do. I can’t wait to grow old with you, Ava. I love you so much.” She ended her speech as she wiped some tears away from her cheeks.

Ava did her best not to cry; she hadn’t even said her own vows yet. She squeezed Sara’s hand and smiled. “Gosh, how can I top that?” The taller blonde laughed.

“Dear Sara, words can’t describe how much you mean to me. You’ve loved me even when I didn’t love myself. You’ve changed my life for the better. You, Sara Lance, are amazing, and beautiful, you have a big heart and you’re so strong. I admire, cherish and love you so much. I always will. Thank you for loving me so completely. Thank you for making me the happiest woman on the planet.” Ava sobbed. She couldn’t stop the tears now. Instead, she squeezed Sara’s hand again and slightly smiled. “I can’t wait to grow old with you.” She finished her speech.

The couple stared at eachother until they heard a sniffle coming from Ray. They both smiled at him when he wiped his eyes with a tissue.

“Um, rings please!”

Nora walked over to them, holding Evelyn’s hand. The child had the rings. Ava smiled and got down to retrieve the rings. She kissed her daughter on the forehead before refocusing all of her attention on her fiancée. She gave her the other ring.

“Okay, Sara, repeat after me. I, Sara Lance, take you, Ava Sharpe, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer. In sickness and health, to love and to cherish until death do us part.” He said.

Sara repeated it and slid the ring around Ava’s finger.

“Ava, please repeat after me. I, Ava Sharpe, take you, Sara Lance, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this way forward. For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part.”

Ava repeated it and slid the ring around Sara’s finger. She grinned at the smaller woman as they held hands.

“And now I pronounce you wife and wife! You can kiss now.” The man happily grinned.

Ava and Sara didn’t waste any more time as their lips met in a sweet kiss. The taller woman’s hands framed her now-wife’s face. Sara put her arms around Ava’s neck, still kissing. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Sara pulled away from the kiss. “I love you, Ava Lance.” She winked.

“I love you too, my wife.” Ava replied.

They both grinned at eachother and kissed sweetly one more time.

“Now, it’s time to party!”

 

-

 

It was now evening. Fairy lights were all over the place, lighting everything up. You see, it was just a normal part of the woods to some people. But to Ava and Sara, it meant much more.

They got married on the same grounds where they had their first mission together. Where they got to hang out and fight the vikings, and where Ava saved Sara from Mallus. This place is basically what started it all.

_“You came back.”_

_“It’s just like you said.. You needed me.”_

 

-

 

The now married women were completely entranced with one another as they danced on the slow song that was currently playing.

“Can you believe we’re actually married? Because I can’t.” Ava softly chuckled before planting a kiss against her wife’s temple. She felt Sara shake her head.

“No, I can’t. I’m the luckiest woman on the planet.” The smaller blonde said, now looking at Ava with the biggest smile on her face.

The director shook her head this time. “No, not true. I’m the luckiest woman in the whole galaxy.” She smirked. Sara laughed at this too before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Ray and Nora were standing a few feet away from them, both with soft smiles on their faces. “It’s good to see them this happy.” Nora said, looking at her boyfriend. “Yeah.” He replied.

They started to dance too. The woman laughed as he made her do a twirl. “You know, I think I’d like that too someday. A family.” The man abruptly said, looking at her with hopeful eyes. Nora looked surprised for a second, but then she got herself together and smiled. “Yeah, me too.” She answered. This made Ray smile too. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

Nora looked at him for awhile. She still hadn’t told him about her secret, but she figured now would be a good time to tell him. She stopped dancing, grabbed Ray’s hand and pulled him a bit further away from the crowd.

“Nora? What are you doing?”

She sighed and turned around.

“Ray, I- I have to tell you something. Something important. He looked at her in worry. “You just have to promise me that you won’t leave me. Please, Ray.” She said, clearly upset which made him even more worried.

“I would never.” Ray answered.

“Okay, so.. I’ll just come out with it and say it.. I’m pregnant. Well, I think I am, anyway. I haven’t had the courage yet to go to the doctors.” Nora sniffled before looking at her boyfriend, trying to figure out what he’s feeling. She didn’t expect what was coming next, though.

Ray gently lay his hands on her stomach before gazing back at her with tears in his eyes. “Really?” He asked. Nora nodded. Ray let out a laugh before lifting his girlfriend up, making her squeal in surprise.

“Raymond Palmer, put me down!”

He obeyed and put her back on the ground. He leaned in and kissed her softly. “I love you Nora Darhk. And I already love this baby.” The man put a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

“I- I love you too. I really didn’t expect this reaction, though.” Nora smiled in relief.

“What did you expect? That I’d be running for the hills?” He grinned. Nora didn’t say a word but kept looking at him. His laugh immediately disappeared. Ray took her hands in his.

“Nora, you are the woman I love. I would never abandon you like that.”

“Never?”

“No, I guess you’re stuck with me forever. I’m not leaving.”

This made the woman chuckle in happiness.

“Good, because I want you around, forever.”

 

-

 

The wedding reception went smoothly; everyone had fun. Especially Sara and Ava, as they couldn’t keep their hands from one another. Sadly, to all parties comes an end. And to this one, too.

It was time for the newly married couple to say their goodbyes. Tomorrow, they’d be leaving for their honeymoon.

Sara and Ava were still in their own little world when Sara’s mom approached them. She had Evelyn in her carrier. “Mom, hi!” She said, pulling her mom into a hug. Who, in turn, pulled Ava into it too.

“You’re officially family now too, Ava.” Dinah explained.

“Anyways, I’m taking Evelyn now. She’s getting kind of grumpy since it’s already way past her bedtime.” She looked down at the toddler who was half asleep at this point.

“I hope you two have a great honeymoon. Text me when you arrive, okay?” Dinah said.

Sara nodded her head. Ava smiled at her mother-in-law. “Thank you. We will. And thank you for taking care of Evelyn for the next two weeks.” The taller blonde grinned.

“No need to thank me. Anything for my granddaughter, right, Evelyn?”

A few seconds filled with silence passed.

Until Sara crouched down and took her daughter out.

“Hi, baby. Your mommy and I are going to miss you so much. Please behave for your grandma, okay?” Sara said after pressing a kiss to the child’s cheek. She handed her over to her wife.

“Evy, honey. I love you and I honestly miss you already. Like your mama said, please be good for your grandma. Gosh, you’re so cute.” Ava gushed as Evelyn looked at her with so much confusion in her eyes.

The couple grabbed each other’s hands as Dinah and Evelyn left. Sara pulled her wife into a hug, rubbing her back lightly in comfort. This would be the first time they’d be without Evelyn since her birth. Obviously, it was quite hard to do; saying goodbye. Even if it was only for two weeks.

Sara tried to lighten the mood.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go home. We now have the house for ourselves, so…” She said with a seductive tone to her voice. Ava looked back at her, not saying a word. The smaller woman pulled her to the limousine that was waiting for them.

“Time to have some more fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this *very* emotional and long chapter. Thank you guys for reading it, y'all are the best. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments!
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	19. my one and only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara & Ava go on their honeymoon. Prepare for a lot of fluff.

“We’re here.” Ava said in awe. They had used the time courier – not feeling up for it to fly all the way there - and they had just arrived at their destination: Hawaii.

They spent a few minutes just taking in the beautiful view; the beach, the palmtrees, and the sunset.

“C’mon babe, let’s check out the house.” The taller woman pulled Sara behind her, with her suitcase in her other hand. After a 5 minute walk, Ava stood still.

“Is this it?” Sara asked, clearly shocked at how big the house was. Ava nodded at her and pulled her inside. They explored the whole house, the balcony and the private pool.

“Ava, you didn’t have to do this.” Sara exclaimed once they were unpacking their things on the king-size bed in one of the bedrooms.

This made the director look up at her in confusion. “What do you mean?” She chuckled. “It’s lovely and all, but this house.. How much did you spend on this?” The smaller woman asked.

“Um, you know I get paid enough to afford this, right? Besides, I just wanted this to be perfect.”

Sara shook her head. “Baby, it’d be perfect anyway. Because I have you.” She replied whilst moving her wedding ring around. Ava blushed and smiled, walking around the bed and taking ahold one of her wife’s hands. “You are sweet.” The director started peppering Sara’s face with kisses, making her laugh.

They sat down on the bed and just looked at eachother for a few seconds. “I mean it, Ava. It doesn’t matter where we are. All what matters is us. You’re my home.”

Ava could feel herself tear up again, but then she leaned in and kissed Sara softly. “I love you.” She said as she pulled back. The captain smirked before standing up. She put the half unpacked suitcases back on the floor and then gently pushed Ava back so she was laying down on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

Sara didn’t say a word. She just smirked and crawled towards her wife on the bed.

“I think it’s a good time to test out the bed, don’t you?”

Ava was about to say something when she felt a pair of lips moving against her own. She smiled before kissing back.

 

-

 

The taller blonde rolled over on the bed and reached an arm out, trying to feel where Sara was. But instead of finding Sara, she felt a cold spot. She opened her eyes and grumbled, but stood up nonetheless. The woman quickly put on one of her fluffy robes and walked through the house. But Sara wasn’t there.

“Sara, honey? Where are you?” She yelled out before walking outside. She looked around and then let out a relieved sigh when she saw her wife on a surfboard in the water. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“What do you think I’m doing? Duh, I’m surfing. Come here, I’ll show you.”

Ava quickly ran into the house, changed into a bikini and then joined her.

“Where did you even get this?” The director looked at Sara questioningly. “I stole it.” The smaller blonde said with a smirk. Ava was about to say something else but Sara beat her to it. “I’m kidding! I rented one.”

“Anyways, come here on the board. And then you have to start paddling.” Sara demonstrated it and then jumped into the water. Ava pulled herself up on the board and did exactly what the captain did.

“Good. Now, stand up. Spread your feet apart and then bend your knees.”

Ava did it, wobbling slightly as she went through the motions. The smaller woman applauded her with a proud smile on her face. “See? I knew you could do it! Now you just have to catch a wave.” She winked.

The other blonde looked at her unsurely for a few seconds before getting up again and paddling towards a good spot. She did everything that Sara taught her but then the wave hit, making her sway, trying to regain her balance. She failed and fell into the water.

The one thing she heard when she came back up was Sara laughing. Ava pouted at her until the other woman put her arms around her neck. “Don’t be sad. You did okay.. For a rookie.” Sara said, before sticking her tongue out teasingly. Ava gasped. “Rude.” Before she smiled widely.

“If you want, you can try again? I promise I won’t laugh this time.”

The taller blonde thought about it but then shook her head.

“No, my love. You should go. I’ll watch and enjoy.”

The captain smirked and leaned in for a kiss. And then she got back on her surfboard, paddling, as Ava watched with a proud smile on her face.

 

-

 

“Do we really have to do this?” Sara sighed as she walked behind her wife. Ava turned around and crossed her arms. “You made me surf yesterday, so now I’m making you hike with me. Besides, we get to see the sunset. Isn’t that romantic?” She winked, and turned back around; continuing the hike up the mountain.

Once they reached the top, the shorter woman let herself fall onto the grass dramatically. Ava laughed at her and put her bag down, pulling out a picnic blanket, a small basket and some food and drinks. She sat down and patted the spot next to her.

“Babe, come here. You have to look at this.”

Sara obeyed and once again they were both amazed by how beautiful it was, especially now they were on the mountain, overlooking the sea and the forests. They ate calmly as they watched the sun slowly go down and enjoyed eachother’s company.

After their meal, Ava put her head down on her wife’s shoulder, who in turn put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

“I’m so glad to be here with you, in this moment. I love you, my wife.” Sara said. She felt the other woman move slightly.

“I love you too, my wife.”

And they sat there just like that until it was fully dark.

 

-

 

The two women were looking at Sara’s phone, waiting for a FaceTime call to pop up. They got startled when the phone started making a sound and the name “Dinah Lance” appeared on the screen.

“Hey mom! How is it going? How is Evelyn doing?” Sara immediately started to ask. Her mother didn’t give an answer. But then, their daughter’s face was in front of them, her eyes wide in confusion. She started smiling when she saw her moms.

“Hey baby, we miss you!” Ava said in a high voice, softly smiling at Evelyn through the camera. The kid giggled at the sound of her voice but then a yawn followed.

The couple heard a few sounds in the background before Sara’s mom reappeared again. “Sorry, she’s probably tired. I just put her to bed. Anyways, how is your honeymoon? Have you done any sightseeing or.. just stayed in bed?” Dinah winked.

Sara opened her mouth to say something but her wife beat her to it.

“Yeah, we did a mountain hike a few days ago. It was so stunning, you could see all over the city, the beaches and-”

At this point the smaller woman blurred it all out. She just watched as Ava and her mom talked, smiling at the sight of them bonding. She didn’t even realize she was doing it until she received a playful shove on her shoulder.

“Hey!”

“It’s late, my love. Say goodbye to your mom.” Ava grinned, sticking her tongue out before motioning to the small screen.

“Oh, bye mom!” Sara yelled out as she disconnected the call, surprising the taller blonde as she sat down in her lap. Ava slid her arms around her waist, holding her steady so they wouldn’t topple over. They stared at eachother with cheesy grins on their faces, until the smaller woman broke the silence.

“I’m so in love with you.”

Ava looked down and blushed. “I love you too.” She gently kissed her wife before rolling them around so they were both laying on the bed. “Now, we really should get some sleep, babe. And I want some cuddles.” She said. She moved on her side, her back towards the captain. Ava smiled as she felt an arm around her waist and Sara’s front pressed to her back.

“Goodnight, babe.”

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! This story is almost done, only the epilogue left.. 👀👀 Let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a comment down below ❤
> 
> \- Miranda  
> @jesmacalians


	20. this is the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

“Evelyn, honey, will you set the table? Mommy is supposed to come home soon!” Sara yelled as she put some food in the oven.

After a few seconds she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and was met with her daughter. The little girl’s hair was in two braids and she wore a blue dress. Evelyn smiled and then Sara noticed.

“Oh my gosh, Evy, you lost another tooth? Go put it under your pillow so the tooth fairy will come by tonight.”

At this sentence the girl ran off towards her room again, giggling. Sara smiled to herself but her thoughts quickly got interrupted when she heard crying.

“Evelyn?”

She hastily walked to where the sound was coming from. It was not Evelyn who was crying, no, it was her and Ava’s three year-old son.

“Elijah, what’s wrong?”

The little boy pointed at the corner where Evelyn was standing with a Beebo in her hands.

“Evelyn Laurel Lance, you better give the toy back to your brother! You have one yourself. Besides, you are supposed to set the table, young lady. We’re expecting a lot of guests tonight.”

The girl pouted, gave the stuffed toy back, sighed and walked back into the living room.

Sara kissed her son – who was now happily playing again - on the forehead and followed Evelyn.

 

-

 

Once the table was set, and the food was almost done, the family heard a door gently slam shut.

“I’m home!” Sara heard her wife yell.

“Mommy!” Evelyn ran towards her mom, her little brother walking wobbly on his feet behind her. “Hi baby!” The taller woman said, planting kisses all over her face, making the girl squeal in delight. Then, she focused her attention on her son. “Hey buddy!” Ava said and gently took him into her arms.

Sara watched this ordeal with a smile on her face. Everytime Ava got home from work it was like this, and she still loved it.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt warm lips on hers, the director giving her a chaste kiss before moving back.

“Ew, mommy and mama, gross!”

They heard footsteps running away from them, making them both chuckle.

“I missed you today.” Sara said.

“Aw, babe, I missed you too. How have the kids been?”

The smaller woman shrugged. “They were alright. Though, Evelyn stole one of Elijah’s stuffed toys. He didn’t like that.”

Ava shook her head in disappointment. “Anyways, do you need my help with something? Is the table set? Do I-” She started to say but then Sara unexpectedly sprinted to the kitchen. She followed, and thankfully nothing was on fire. It actually smelled good.

“I think our guests should be here soon.” The smaller blonde said as she poured some drinks and put portions of food on plates.

The bell rang, making Ava basically jump. “There they are.”

 

-

 

Sara had just put the plates down when she heard people talking. She smiled when she saw Nora and Ray.

“Hey guys!”

Nora waved back with one hand, her other hand resting on her big baby bump. The big diamond ring on her finger was clearly visible in the light. She groaned in discomfort, which made Ava pull out a chair for her to sit on. Ray and Ava gently sat her down, making Nora smile at both of them in gratitude. "Thanks." She said.

Ray looked around questioningly before yelling. “Oh, Cayden. Where are you?” He let out with a wide grin. A few seconds later his and Nora’s son appeared. The little guy looked like his father, both brown eyes, nose and the same hair color.

Sara crouched down to the boy’s level. “Hi Cayden. Do you want some juice?” She asked. Cayden looked at his parents for help but they both nodded at him, encouraging him. The boy nodded back, running off in a random direction as soon as he got some juice.

“Kids.” Nora sighed as she drank some water.

 

-

 

About 10 minutes later, all the Legends were seated at the table, chattering about their lives and what they’ve been up to recently. They still saw eachother sometimes, for missions, but it got less and less since alnost everyone actually had a family. A life to get back to.

Like John and Gary, who finally got together after years of teasing and leading eachother on. Zari and Charlie had moved in about two weeks ago, so they had been busy with the whole moving process; getting stuff from the Waverider to their apartment. And then Nora and Ray, with their son, and now their baby girl on the way. And Mick? Well, he’s just Mick. He still lives on the ship, drinks beer, writes a lot and sometimes even comes over to babysit Evelyn and Elijah. Surprisingly, he was very good at it.

 

-

 

“So, Z, what have you been up to?” Sara asked as she popped a bottle of red wine and a bottle of juice for the kids. And Nora, obviously.

Zari grinned at her girlfriend before focusing back on Sara. “Well, we adopted a cat.” She said. “Her name is Zari Cat.” Charlie finished her sentence.

“Aww, that’s great!” Ava sipped some wine.

“Ray, have you thought of a name yet for baby number two?” Sara asked, smirking. The man stammered nervously before Nora made him shut up.

“Yes. But you all will know when she’s born.”

The group booed but then laughed. They talked and talked and talked until it was bed time for the children.

 

-

 

Sara and Ava were both laying in bed. They had just put their kids to bed, which wasn’t hard, considering they both were exhausted. Now, the couple was cuddling. They just laid there, saying nothing.

“I never thought I’d have a life like this. And I just wanted to thank you, Ava, for showing me how to love again. I love you so much.” Sara kissed her wife shortly.

“Honestly, me neither. I was always the uptight agent who was basically married to her job. But.. I’m glad I met you, Sara Lance. You changed my life for the better. And I’m the luckiest for having you and being married to you. I love you too.”

“You’re so cute. But I’m still the luckiest woman on the planet, Ava.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am.”

“No, I am!”

Ava made an unexpected move as she started tickling the other woman. The couple laughed and exchanged kisses until late in the night. Sara and Ava eventually fell asleep in eachother’s arms.

**_Right where they should be._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is officially the ending of this story! Thank you for sticking by me and reading it and appreciating it, your comments motivated me every single time. Let me know what you thought in the comments below. ❤ And I hope to see you again in the future for another fic 👀
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


End file.
